La menace de l'Est
by RosalieBonnefoy
Summary: 1924. Toute l'Europe se retrouve à Paris, pour danser, boire, et oublier la guerre et les sombres années à venir. Mais quand Bella, une jeune belge se retrouve a devoir prouver son innocence pour un crime qu'elle n'a pas commis, le cauchemar devient réalité. Seuls ceux présents ce soir là pourront l'aider à s'en sortir et rétablir la vérité. Car elle n'est pas la seule en danger...
1. Chapter 1 - Bella

**Boujour bonsoir !**

 **Voilà ... Vous êtes sur le point de commencer à lire une nouvelle fanfiction ! D'ailleurs je vous remercie chaleureusement d'avoir cliqué ici !**  
 **Je ne suis pas novice en terme de fictons, ou de rp par rapport à Hetalia mais j'ai la fâcheuse tendance à ne jamais finir mes écrits ... Et me voilà avec un nouveau compte. Je reprends tout à zéro. Alors ici, je ferai tout pour aller jusqu'au bout ! Promis.**  
 **Dans cet écrit, je vais mettre en avant du GerBelg, un couple qui me tient BEAUCOUP a cœur et qui manque de reconnaissance ... Vous avez donc ici droit à un mélange de policier/romance/mystère, durant les années folles à Paris.**

 **Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, on se retrouve en bas ! BONNE LECTURE ET MERCI**

 **(L'oeuvre d'Hetalia et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas)**

* * *

« Surtout, ne vous retournez pas. »

Lars n'avait pas pris ces mots à la légère. Il traînait malgré lui sa sœur et son frère derrière lui, tous deux chargés de quelques paquets et affaires, fuyant leur maison et leur village. Les villageois, constitués en majorité de femmes et d'enfants, formaient un flot triste et complètement pris au dépourvu. Certains enfants pleuraient, d'autres suppliaient leur mère et ancêtres de rebrousser chemin et de retrouver ceux qu'ils avaient laissés derrière au village, et les autres gardaient le silence, mais le chagrin et la douleur naissante dans leurs yeux ne passait pas inaperçue. Lars Bella et Gabriel faisaient partie de ce groupe d'enfants. Ils marchaient d'un pas lourd, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Au fond de lui, Lars sentait qu'une petite flamme s'était allumée dans son cœur. Une flamme de haine, de colère. Comment pouvaient-ils s'en prendre à eux ? A leur pays ? A leur père ? Il se tourna vers sa sœur cadette, Bella. Ses yeux verts avaient perdus toute trace de gaieté. Elle avait bien compris l'enjeu de leur départ, ce que cela impliquait. Les pertes qui allaient suivre surtout. Gabriel quand à lui, ne semblait pas avoir totalement saisi la raison de leur départ précipité. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que leur père était encore derrière eux, dans leur village. L'aîné resserra sa poigne autour de la main de son plus jeune frère et se retint de verser une larme. Il accéléra le pas.  
Au loin, une explosion retentit. Certaines personnes du groupes de villageois s'arrêtèrent pour regarder en arrière, d'où provenait la détonation. Au milieu des cris et des larmes que le bruit déclencha parmi la troupe, Lars ne ralentit pas, continuant son chemin, et ne revenant pas sur la promesse qu'il avait faite à son père, quelques heures plus tôt. Il ne se retourna pas. Bella pleura en silence alors que d'autres explosions plus ou moins fortes retentissaient dans son dos. Gabriel gémit en tentant de se retourner. Le plus vieux du trio l'en empêcha, et lui expliqua en tremblant, sans s'arrêter de marcher, qu'il était désormais un grand garçon, et qu'à 9 ans, les garçons ne devaient plus pleurer. Lars se tut cependant quand il se rendit compte que ses propres larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

C'était un jour d'août 1914, et les allemands attaquaient la Belgique.  
Au loin, un pont explosa.

•

Bella réajusta le nœud noir dans ses cheveux tout en chantonnant. Elle s'observa rapidement dans la glace. Sa longue robe droite allongeait sa taille, et ses petits escarpins lui permettaient de gagner quelques petits centimètres. Le noir lui allait finalement bien. Ses yeux verts tranchaient parfaitement avec sa robe fluide, aussi foncée qu'une nuit d'hiver, mais aussi étincelante qu'une pluie d'étoiles avec sa cascade de cristaux partant de ses hanches jusqu'aux genoux, terminant la tenue par une belle broderie grise. Satisfaite de l'image que l'objet lui renvoyait, elle attrapa sa longue écharpe grise, et son long manteau noir avec sa belle fourrure.

Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée, prête à partir. Sa tante sortit à cet instant de la cuisine.

\- Tu t'en vas ?

Bella se réprimanda mentalement. Elle avait failli oublier d'embrasser Geneviève avant son départ.

\- Oui, je vais être en retard sinon … !

La belge se précipita dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Sa tante rit silencieusement. A presque 21 ans, sa nièce habitait toujours avec elle. Et cela depuis 10 ans. Elle lui répétait sans cesse depuis quelques temps de se trouver un beau garçon avec qui commencer une nouvelle vie, un français ou un belge peu-importe, pour enfin être indépendante et vivre sa propre vie. Geneviève ne voulait absolument pas la chasser de chez elle, au contraire sa présence était toujours agréable, mais ses deux frères vivaient déjà dans leur propre appartement, et même ses enfants à elle, Francis et Serena, respectivement les deux cousins de Bella, avaient quitté la maison familiale il y a de cela plusieurs mois …

\- A plus tard ma grande … Amuse toi bien et surtout, ne fait pas de bêtises !

\- Promis tata !

La porte se referma silencieusement derrière Bella.  
Geneviève soupira dans un sourire. Chaque vendredi, c'était la même histoire. La jeune femme allait retrouver famille et amis dans un bar, en centre-ville de Paris, et chaque vendredi, sa tante la trouvait plus resplendissante et mature que jamais. Elle se demandait sans cesse pour quelle raison sa nièce n'était jamais rentrée a la maison avec un homme. Bella était si belle, parfaite à ses yeux !  
La française prit place dans un des sofas de son spacieux salon, son tablier toujours noué autour de la taille. Son ragoût avait le temps de mijoter, et elle pouvait bien s'accorder quelques minutes de repos. Son regard s'évada vers les cadres photos posées au-dessus de la cheminée. Son cœur se serra. Au centre de toutes les photographies, un cliché était encadré avec un soin particulier. On pouvait y voir Geneviève et Joseph, son défunt frère, père de Lars Bella et Gabriel. Le frère et la sœur s'enlaçaient dans un sourire serein. Les deux étaient bruns aux yeux clairs. Derrière eux, on pouvait voir les briques d'une maison wallonne. C'était avant la guerre. Avant que Geneviève ne vienne en France. Avant que Joseph ne lui confie ses enfants. Avant qu'il ne fasse exploser ce pont.  
Quand Geneviève avait reçu la lettre lui annonçant la mort de son frère, l'acte de décès louait en premier lieu la bravoure avec laquelle le jeune homme avait défendu sa patrie contre l'envahisseur allemand. Venait ensuite évidemment la liste des richesses et autres possessions que Joseph Campbell léguait à sa sœur et à ses enfants.  
Une semaine plus tard, trois orphelins sonnaient à sa porte, affamés, sales, et épuisés par le voyage de la Belgique jusqu'à Paris. Geneviève Campbell, mariée Bonnefoy avait désormais à sa charge cinq enfants au total. Francis Bonnefoy, né le 14 juillet 1898. Lars, né le 27 avril 1900. Serena Bonnefoy, née le 8 janvier 1903. Bella Campbell, née le 21 juillet 1903. Gabriel Campbell, né le 23 juin 1905.  
Malgré l'absence de son mari, et quelques difficultés financières, Geneviève réussit à élever ses cinq enfants avec maturité, amour et dans le respect de chacun. Elle n'avait pas de chouchou, avait toujours donné des parts de gâteau égales à tous, et passait exactement le même temps avec chacun le soir avant de dormir. Aujourd'hui, les voir tous devenir des beaux jeunes hommes et de ravissantes jeunes femmes apaisait son cœur, et la tempête qui s'y était déchaînée après la mort de son frère.

Geneviève se réveilla en sursaut. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle s'était assoupie. Après s'être frotté les yeux, essuyant au passage le reste des larmes qui y séchaient, elle se redirigea rapidement vers ses fourneaux, l'esprit toujours perdu dans ses souvenirs.

De son côté, Bella exaltait. Si elle été née à la campagne, la ville avait été son refuge et elle ne faisait qu'un avec les rues pavées de la capitale française. Se promener dans les rues de Paris en soirée était donc un réel plaisir pour elle. La belge sautilla jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus le plus proche, et embarqua vers le centre ville. Dans un sourire, elle acheta un billet au guichet, ignorant en riant les œillades que lui lançait le chauffeur du véhicule. Elle s'installa à sa place habituelle, près de la fenêtre, à l'avant du bus, et laissa son esprit vagabonder pendant une dizaine de minutes.  
Malgré le froid, et l'hiver qui se renforçait en ce mois de Février, la belge ne frissonnait pas. Elle tenait bon. Ni le vent, ni la neige ne lui faisait peur. Rien ne pouvait la faire flancher. Son cœur avait construit une petite muraille impénétrable depuis des années désormais, et aucun malheur ni aucun homme n'avait réussit à la franchir en dix ans. Pour compenser ce manque de chaleur, la jeune femme ne cessait de sourire. Peut-importe le jour ou le temps.  
Arrivée à destination, la jeune femme sauta hors de bus, et se dirigea sans tarder vers les terrasses et les bars. Il commençait à neiger, mais de nombreuses personnes fumaient et consommaient des boissons en terrasse. Des femmes plus belles les unes que les autres s'emmitouflaient dans leurs fourrures, couvrant leur dos nus. Les hommes remontaient leurs cols et enfonçaient leurs chapeaux sur leurs cranes. La mode passait avait le confort à Paris. En 1924 comme à n'importe quelle autre époque.  
Bella poussa la porte d'une brasserie, et s'engouffra avec plaisir au cœur du bâtiment. Une bouffée de chaleur lui fit retirer dès les premiers instants son manteau. Un serveur récupéra ses affaires et indiqua dans un clin d'œil à l'habituée du bar la table où l'attendait toutes ses connaissances.

\- Merci Matthias, lui souffla-t-elle en lui envoyant un baiser.

Sans plus attendre, elle fila au fond du bar, slalomant entre le tables déjà bien remplies de clients, comme chaque vendredi. Certains hommes se retournaient légèrement à son passage, observant un instant seulement la jeune femme, ses belles épaules dénudées, son dos fin, et ses cheveux châtains qui semblait toujours si soyeux. Serrant sa pochette dans sa main, Bella ignora tous les regards et s'éloigna au plus vite vers les tables situées à l'arrière de la brasserie.

\- Bella ! Ma cousine favorite !

Derrière son bar, Francis faisait de grands signes à la jeune femme. En deux pas, sa cousine l'avait rejoint, s'appuyant contre le meuble de bois, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

\- Rappelle-moi Francis, combien as-tu de cousines ? Je ne peux pas être première de ma catégorie si tu n'en a qu'une seule !

\- Oh ce ne sont que des mots ma belle. Mais je te l'ai déjà dis cent fois, tu es la première dans mon cœur.

\- Je sais.

Elle se pencha au dessus du bar et lui embrassa le front. La belge pouvait presque entendre Francis ronronner de plaisir. Le jeune homme aurait pu être le membre masculin préféré de sa famille. Mais il y avait deux autres garçons qui arrivaient sans grande difficultés à dépasser le français dans le cœur de Bella. Lars et Gabriel. Ses frères, son sang.  
Sans plus attendre, elle repartit vers la table où elle était attendue.

\- Je ne suis pas trop en retard ?

Elle attrapa une chaise et s'assit entre ceux qui voulaient bien lui faire une petite place.  
A sa droite son petit frère Gabriel l'enlaça d'un bras en guise de bienvenue, son autre bras était déjà occupé à maintenir une jeune demoiselle sur ses genoux. Celle-ci répondit d'ailleurs en riant à la question de Bella.

\- Pas du tout, nous venons tout juste d'arriver avec Gabriel ! Et puis, nous attendons toujours Lars.

La belge lui sourit. Élise était une femme remarquable. Une jeune suissesse qui avait su s'intégrer à la vie parisienne en quelques semaines avec sa famille. Son frère avait réussi l'exploit d'être jugé digne de confiance par tous les économistes français, et s'était retrouvé à la tête d'une des banques les plus importantes de la capitale. C'était là, sur son lieu de travail, que Gabriel avait croisé le regard de la jolie blonde. Depuis, il ne se séparaient plus.  
Dès que ce dernier eut lâché sa sœur, une autre bras passa sur les épaules de la belge.

\- Je m'ennuyais sans toi Bella … ! Tous les autres à cette table sont en couples et d'un ennui …

Deux grands yeux verts pétillants la regardait amoureusement. Antonio tentait depuis des mois de faire tomber la belge dans ses filets. Cet espagnol était le meilleur ami d'enfance de Francis, et avait retrouvé son acolyte il y a un an, quand ce dernier avait ouvert sa propre brasserie. Depuis, l'hispanique avait réussit à s'intégrer à la petite troupe en quelques semaines et devenait indispensable à la bonne humeur de tous. Ses rires étaient contagieux, et ses chansons mettaient tout le monde d'accord : Antonio Carriedo était presque l'homme parfait. Seule Bella semblait insensible à ses charmes. Certes, elle riait de bon cœur avec lui, passait des soirées à lui parler, mais agissait avec lui comme avec ses frères. Séduire la jeune femme était donc devenu un défi pour lui.

Bella l'embrassa sur la joue en guise de bonjour, puis jeta un œil à ceux présents autour de la table. En effet, son ami avait raison. Il n'y avait que des jeunes hommes et femmes en couple.  
En face d'elle, Serena, sa cousine était en pleine discussion avec son fiancé, Sebastiano, un italien qu'elle avait rencontré en voyage dans le sud l'été dernier. La jeune femme salua Bella. Elle avait ramené ses long cheveux châtains en un chignon sophistiqué, et portait un petit chapeau. Ses lunettes posées sur le bout du nez, elle apprenait à l'italien a jouer à un jeu de cartes. Ce dernier portait une simple chemise sous un veston élégant. Il était facilement reconnaissable grâce à ses mèches rousses folles, dont une qui ne cessait de rebiquer de façon singulière.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que mon homme n'est pas là que tu ne peux pas me faire la causette Antonio ! Si tu ne viens que pour Bella, il faut le dire tout de suite !

C'était une autre jeune femme qui avait pris la parole. Elizabeta, la meilleure amie de Bella. Cette immigrée Austro-hongroise avait du recommencer sa vie avec son époux il y a quatre ans. Après la dissolution et la défaite de leur pays à la fin de la guerre, ils pensaient arriver à reconstruire une vie stable à deux, mais habiter dans une région en proie à la pauvreté et la crise n'était pas réellement la meilleure idée pour un nouveau départ. Elizabeta et Roderich Edelstein avaient fait leur bagages, embarqué leurs instruments, et avaient décidé de vivre à Paris, la ville des artistes. Si la jeune femme aimait sortir, et boire des bières, son mari était assez réservé et ne sortait que rarement, laissant son épouse aux bons soins de Bella, sa meilleure amie qu'elle avait rencontrée en venant à la capitale.  
La brune portait de longs colliers de perle autour de son cou, un long châle brun sur les épaules, et abordait avec fierté le grand décolleté de sa belle rose verte. Elle avait un corps parfait et n'hésitait pas à l'exhiber.

\- Pas du tout … ! se défendit l'espagnol. Je viens pour vous, pour Francis, pour la bière … Qu'est ce qui pourrait rendre un homme comme moi plus heureux ?

Lui il le savait. Une jeune femme. Et en particulier celle qui, toujours coincée sous l'emprise de son bras, résistait à toutes ses avances.  
Il était au courant qu'à plusieurs reprises Elizabeta avait tenté d'en discuter avec la belge, lui avait dit de foncer, de ne pas laisser passer cette chance avec l'espagnol … ! Mais Bella décidait de prendre son temps, de rire avec tout le monde, de lui jeter quelques regards entendus, puis de le laisser seul avec ses rêves et ses fantasmes. Il soupira.

\- Bonsoir.

Toute la troupe se retourna vers Lars. Enfin ils étaient au complet. Le blond commença par retirer le bras de l'espagnol des épaules de sa sœur, afin de la prendre dans ses propres bras. Il ne manqua d'ailleurs pas de jeter un regard noir à Antonio. Ce dernier tenta un petit rire et une mine désolée. Il savait très bien que le grand-frère de sa belle détestait le voir tourner autour d'elle a chacune de leurs sorties. Mais rien n'y faisait, l'hispanique ne cessait jamais de revenir à la charge.  
Enfin, Lars alla embrasser son frère et sa cousine, puis salua silencieusement les autres d'un simple signe de la main. Tous ne le savaient que trop bien, seule la famille importait pour lui.

Dès que les embrassades furent terminées, le nouveau venu s'installa entre Serena et Elizabeta, juste en face d'Antonio. Les discussions reprirent sans tarder. Gabriel et Élise discutaient de leur future union, Sebastiano accusait sans cesse sa fiancée de tricherie lors de leurs parties de cartes, Bella riait de bon cœur avec sa meilleure amie … Tout allait bien.  
Matthias, le serveur qui avait accueilli Bella quelques minutes plus tôt vint prendre leurs commandes, et Francis vint les leur porter et arrêta même quelques temps son service afin de discuter avec tous ses amis et membres de sa famille. Dans le bar, une ambiance plus que joyeuse semblait se diffuser à toutes les tables dès l'entrée dans la brasserie. Le lieu était propre, lumineux, neuf et était empli de rires et de chansons.  
Après une dizaine de minutes, Francis leva les yeux vers l'horloge au dessus de son bar. 21h. Il s'empressa de retourner à ses assiettes et ses pintes, embrassant une dernière fois sa sœur, Serena.

Bella écoutait d'une oreille distraite la conversation d'Antonio et Elizabeta. Ses deux amis parlaient musique, et c'était a peu près le seul sujet sur lequel la belge ne pouvait réellement donner son avis. Elle sirota tranquillement sa pinte de bière. C'était le moment idéal pour s'adonner à son activité favorite. Observer les gens. Elle commença par se tourner sur sa gauche.  
Une petite table de quatre personnes. Un homme, pinte à la main, contait à deux admiratrices ses exploits militaires durant la première guerre mondiale. A son accent, Bella l'identifia immédiatement comme américain. En face de lui, un autre homme, quasiment identique, semblait se faire oublier en se cachant derrière son verre. Tous les deux ne semblaient pas bien âgés, peut-être 25 ans. Bella se retourna.  
Au centre de la brasserie, une table, plus bruyante que toutes les autres, semblait être à elle seule la source l'animation de toute la pièce. Une dizaine d'hommes et de femmes semblait fêter un événement. La belge ne s'attarda pas sur eux. Ils n'étaient pas très intéressants.  
Au fond, près de l'entrée, une table uniquement constituée d'hommes semblait se cacher dans l'ombre. Tous était silencieux. Seul un petit garçon brun mangeait un plat. Les autres, dont un géant aux cheveux gris toisait la salle de ses yeux mauves. Son regard glacé croisa les yeux émeraudes de la belge. Gênée, elle tourna sans plus attendre la tête.  
Rapidement, son regard trouva refuge dans celui d'un serveur. Matthias faisait le tour des tables, et sourit avec simplicité à la jeune femme. Sans attendre une réponse de sa part, il se dirigea vers une table sur le côté. Quatre amis à lui semblaient être attablés et le serveur tenait absolument à venir voir chacun d'entre eux. Tous étaient blonds et avait l'air, aux yeux de Bella, tout aussi sympathiques que le grand blond.  
Enfin, la brunette se tourna vers une des tables près du comptoir, et des sanitaires. Deux hommes semblaient se faire aussi discrets que ceux cachés dans l'ombre. Et elle comprit vite pourquoi. Celui de droite, se cachait sous un grand chapeau sombre. D'ordinaire, lorsque l'on rentre dans un bâtiment, il était de rigueur d'enlever tous les accessoires superflus, dont les chapeaux plus particulièrement. Mais là, quand l'homme baissa les yeux dans la direction de la jeune femme, elle les vit. Ses yeux. Rouges. Elle sursauta presque. Qui était ce monstre ? Elle releva le regard vers son acolyte qui lui … Était particulièrement banal. Blond, grand,et aux yeux bleus. Bella se rectifia mentalement. Pas si banal que ça finalement. Il était particulièrement musclé, massif, avec de larges épaules. Il abordait cependant un visage doux et calme. Tout chez lui semblait synonyme de patience et de douceur, contrastant totalement avec sa carrure qu'il peinait à rendre moins intimidante dans une chemise lâche.  
Une main sur son épaule tira la jeune femme hors de ses rêveries. C'était Antonio qui voulait savoir si la jeune femme voulait une nouvelle pinte, la sienne étant déjà terminée. Elle accepta et reporta son attention sur ses amis.

L'heure suivante se déroula sans réel problème. L'alcool commençait à monter à la tête de tous. La bière avait même eut raison de Lars, qui commençait à avoir la langue bien pendue. Tous allait et venaient dans le bar, passant tous à un moment ou l'autre aux sanitaires. En ressortant, la fête ne faisait que s'accentuer. La brasserie entière était prise dans un élan de convivialité et de partage. Toutes les tables bougeaient, chacun allait à un bout à l'autre de la pièce.  
Bella commençait à avoir la tête qui tournait. Après plusieurs allez-retours au petit coin, elle se laissa couler dans sa chaise, puis dans les bras d'Antonio. Ce dernier rayonnait.

Ce fut un cri qui stoppa tout le monde. Pas un cri de joie, ou un rire. Non, un cri horrifié. De terreur.  
Francis, en bon patron se rua vers la source du bruit. Il entra dans les toilettes, pour en ressortir quelques secondes plus tard, une jeune femme en pleurs dans les bras. Le français était aussi livide que la demoiselle, et n'arrivait plus aligner deux mots correctement.

\- Un … Un corps … Là … Mort.

Le silence dans la pièce était palpable. On pouvait entendre la soudaine et lourde respiration de chacun.  
Bella tremblait.  
Elle qui avait promis à sa tante que tout irait bien …

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **Ce chapitre était plutôt long, mais je tenais vraiment à présenter la plupart des personnages (il y en aura d'autres plus tard !) de la façon la plus claire possible ...**

 **Voici les noms qui pourraient poser problème selon l'utilisation que j'en fait :**

 **\- Lars (Pays-Bas évidemment !)  
\- Bella (Belgique, je sais que beaucoup utlisent Emma ou Laura mais bon)  
\- Gabriel (Luxembourg)  
** **\- Geneviève (Gaule !)  
** **\- Joseph (Nyo!Gaule : vu que pendnat l'antiquité la gaule s'étendait sur la Belgique, je me suis dis que les 2 pouvaient venir de là-bas !)  
** **\- Serena (Monaco)  
** **\- Sebastiano (Seborga)**

 **Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de souci avec les autres ... !**

 **J'espère vraiment que ce premier chapitre aura su retenir votre attention, et que cela vous plait !**  
 **Vraiment, je compte sur vous pour me laisser une review ! Je sais, c'est chiant parfois mais je recommence à écrire depuis peu et j'ai vraiment envie d'avoir vos avis, au moins pour ce début !**  
 **J'espère pouvoir poster le second chapitre la semaine prochaine ! (là vous aurez droit à du vrai policier ! et a beaucoup plus de dialogues, là je me suis mise à 100% dans de la description) ENCORE MERCI ET BISOUS**

 _ **ROSIE**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Réveil difficle

**Bonjour bonsoir à tous !**  
 **Tout d'abord, je tenais à tous vous remercier. Oui ! Vous tous ! En un seul chapitre, cette fiction à déjà atteint les 60 views ! Je ne m'en remets pas haha.**  
 **Comme promis, voici le second chapitre de votre nouvelle saga ! Maintenant que je me suis remise à bien écrire, je pense pouvoir vous livrer un chapitre par semaine (en général le samedi) si l'inspiration me vient facilement. Sinon, il faudra attendre une semaine de plus de délai, mais j'essaierai de vous tenir au courant !**  
 **Je me permets de répondre au reviews ici pour ce chapitre, car je n'ai pas eu du tout le temps d'y répondre par MP, mais dès aujourd'hui je répondrai personnellement à chacun ! Donc pour ceux qui ne sont pas concernés, sautez ces quelques lignes et ... BONNE LECTURE !**

 **SansPseudoFixe**  
 **Merci, merci de tout cœur pour ta review, elle m'a fait tellement plaisir !(c'est toujours cet effet là quand c'est le premier commentaire d'une fic haha) Plus sérieusement, je suis ravie de voir que d'autres aiment autant que moi les fics historiques (pourquoi se priver avec Hetalia ?) J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. D'ailleurs, ton pseudo m'est familier, on ne se serait pas déjà croisé quelque part sur internet ?**

 **Anonyme**  
 **Voir que tu ne commentes pas souvent mais que pour mon premier chapitre, tu aies décidé de le faire ... M'a rendu très fière, je vais pas mentir héhé ! Heureuse de savoir que le style et l'intrigue te plaisent, et surtout ne t'inquiète pas, la dose d'imagination te sera bien servie au cours des prochains chapitres ! ~**

 **TheFireHana  
Et oui ... Le pairing n'est pas commun dans cette fiction ! (Le GerBelg est depuis quelques mois ce qui me permet de tenir dans le fandaom d'Hetlia avec le FrUk on va dire.) Si tu souhaites le découvrir un peu plus, et trouver des fanarts, je ne peux que te conseiller l'excellentissime compte tumblr qu'est "ask-gerbelg" ! Et sinon, les séries policières qui passent à la télé me prennent la tête aussi haha. (sauf Sherlock.) J'espère que la suite te conviendra !**

 **Sinon big-up au Guest et son "J'aime", parce que oui, ça fait toujours plaisir ~**

 **(L'univers d'Hetalia et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas)**

* * *

Arthur jubilait presque. Voilà un mois qu'il avait été muté de Scotland Yard pour aller travailler au Quai des Orfèvres, et il était déjà en charge d'un meurtre. Qui semblait passionnant d'ailleurs. Il n'avait eu vent que du principal de l'affaire. Un homme retrouvé mort dans un bar bondé le soir précédent. Rien que cette description lui donnait des perspectives d'enquête formidables. S'il avait pu sauter de joie, il l'aurait fait sans hésiter. Malheureusement, son poste et son travail ne le lui permettaient pas. Il était détective tout de même ! Et pas un novice ! Il devait garder un peu de sérieux … Au très jeune âge de 25 ans, il avait déjà résolu de nombreuses affaires en Angleterre, dont une sombre histoire de mariée-revenante, ou encore celle de Baskerville où une bête assoiffée de sang avait terrorisé une région entière.  
Il se rendait donc dans cette fameuse brasserie. Sur ses talons, le suivaient deux hommes. Peter, son jeune assistant, un garçon plein d'énergie aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus pétillants, et son frère, Allistair, son acolyte de toujours, un grand roux qui ne lâchait sous aucun prétexte sa précieuse pipe. L'étrange trio se fondait dans la foule parisienne a vive allure, sans un mot. Le froid leur mordait le visage, et le vent glaçait les membres. Malgré cela, Arthur Kirkland continuait sa course. Inlassablement. Son esprit déjà dans la perspective de la déduction et d'hypothèses pouvant éclaircir cet incident. Il ne se stoppa que lorsqu'il arriva enfin au devant de la brasserie. Une belle devanture dorée, des affiches de théâtre installées près de grandes fenêtres et une entrée digne d'un hôtel. L'intérieur semblait tout aussi lumineux, classique et raffiné que l'extérieur.  
Il sortit un carnet et un stylo de sa poche et nota frénétiquement quelques mots.

 _Brasserie « Le conquérant », Samedi 25 février 1924, 9h00._

Il rangea ses accessoires et entra.  
Le lieu était totalement vidé de clients. Toutes les chaises étaient pourtant en désordre, les pintes de bières traînaient encore sur les tables, bref, rien de ce qui avait été sorti la veille n'avait été nettoyé ou rangé. Arthur sourit en remarquant tout ces détails. Pour lui,c'était parfait. Tout devait rester absolument à sa place. Chaque poussière, chaque objet. Chaque indice finalement. Ainsi la scène était la même que lorsque le corps avait été découvert. Il manquait juste les témoins. Eux, il les rappelleraient très prochainement.  
Un homme vient à la rencontre des trois arrivants.

\- Vous devez-être le détective … C'est cela ?

Arthur releva les yeux vers son interlocuteur.

\- Exact. Arthur Kirkland. Je présume que vous êtes le propriétaire de ce bâtiment.

\- Oui … Je suis Francis Bonnefoy. Vos collègues sont arrivés il y a cinq minutes, ils sont … Sur les lieux du crime …

L'anglais le détailla d'un coup d'œil. Blond, les cheveux mi-long attachés en une petite queue de cheval, une barbe de trois jours. Il semblait assez propre et raffiné, mais les cernes sous ses yeux, ses mèches emmêlées, et ses vêtements froissés affichait plutôt un homme qui venait de vivre un moment assez délicat. Et c'était le cas. Le français n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, obligé de prendre toutes les responsabilités dont la tâche assez infernale d'accueillir une troupe de policiers, de médecins, et de journalistes. La seule chose dont rêvait Francis actuellement, était d'un bon lit.  
L'anglais retira son chapeau. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux blonds, et s'avança finalement au cœur du bar.

\- Alistair, vérifie que tout le nécessaire à été fait pour les témoins et les suspects. Je reviens.

Il dépassa le français, l'air toujours penaud au milieu de sa brasserie, qui ressemblait plus désormais plus à une champ de bataille qu'à un lieu de restauration, et se dirigea sans plus attendre vers le « lieu du crime », comme l'avait si bien décrit Francis.  
La pièce n'était pas bien grande. Une porte battante donnait sur un couloir, dont deux portes à sa droite. Une pour les femmes, l'autre pour les hommes. Au fond du couloir, un évier et une fenêtre. Des sanitaires de restaurant banals en somme. Le moins banal dans cette scène était peut-être le corps, qui gisait en son milieu, et les policiers et médecins qui s'affairaient autour de lui.  
Arthur n'attendit pas l'accord de ses collègues déjà présents et se pencha sur le corps. Aucune trace de coups, de blessure, ou de strangulation. Pourtant, l'homme gisait dans une petite mare de sang. En se penchant vers son visage, le détective remarqua le mince filet de sang qui continuait à perler de ses lèvres. Bien. Il progressait.

\- La victime a-t-elle été identifiée ?

\- Oui monsieur, lui répondit un des policiers. Un certain Feliks … Feliks Łukasiewicz.

\- Un polonais … ? J'espère que vous avez récupéré ses papiers d'identité.

\- Bien sûr. Ils ont été envoyé au bureau, nous attendons aussi l'avis des médecins.

\- Bon travail messieurs. Continuez comme cela.

Et Arthur repartit sans un mot de plus.  
Un polonais. Pour quel raison un polonais se retrouverait-il ici et se ferait assassiner ? Assassiner oui, car il en était déjà sûr, ce n'était pas un suicide. Pourquoi prendre la peine de se saigner de l'intérieur, et mourir lentement dans des sanitaires quand on pouvait faire ça chez soi avec une bonne corde ? Cependant, il attendait encore les avis extérieurs et les témoins pour exposer ses conclusions.

Pendant ce temps, Francis faisait la connaissance des deux acolytes du détective. Il était d'un naturel plutôt communicatif et ouvert d'esprit, ce qui mit rapidement à l'aise les deux nouveaux.

\- Je suis Allistair, demi-frère d'Arthur, commença le plus âgé en serrant la main de Francis. Je suis un peu son bras droit. Je supervise les opérations, Artie fait des déductions et le petit là, il porte le matériel.

Le « petit » s'offusqua. Il était apprenti ! Apprenti détective !

\- Je m'appelle Peter, le rectifia-t-il rapidement. Je suis leur petit-cousin, et plus tard, moi aussi je serai un grand détective ! Meilleur qu'Arthur !

Francis rit de bon cœur. Cette petite famille britannique lui plaisait bien. Même si le cadet l'avait totalement laissé au dépourvu quelques minutes plus tôt en entrant dans sa brasserie, il devait être tout aussi intéressant que les deux autres …  
Son moral et sa bonne humeur naturelle revenaient petit à petit. Du moins, si on oubliait le cadavre qui gisait encore dans ses sanitaires. Il frissonna un instant et se ressaisit. Il savait qu'il était un pion majeur, et cela malgré lui dans cette affaire, il devait simplement faire preuve d'attention, de patience et d'habilité. Pour ne pas finir sur une erreur judiciaire derrière les barreaux.  
Allistair, le grand roux, lui demanda alors si, comme convenu, les policiers lui avait fait mettre de côté tous les papiers d'identité des personnes présentes lors du meurtre. Le Français lui indiqua une table à sa gauche. Une pile de passeports et cartes d'identité n'attendait qu'eux.

\- Avec les miens, il y en a 37. Vous allez avoir du travail pour écouter tous ces témoins ...

\- Ce ne sont pas que des témoins. Ils sont tous suspects. Tout comme vous.

Arthur venait de revenir auprès des trois hommes.  
Il avait toujours son air très sérieux collé au visage. Francis haussa les sourcils, visiblement peu intimidé par les paroles de ce dernier. Il ne devait refléter aucune faiblesse, aucune faille, il le savait.

\- Je vous prouverai le contraire. De toute façon vous aurez besoin de moi dans cette histoire. Plus tôt que vous ne le pensez

\- Pour moi, vous n'êtes que le patron du lieu, et un suspect comme un autre. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous. Juste de votre version des faits lors d'un interrogatoire.

Pour toute réponse, le français se contenta de hausser les épaules. Tant pis, il arriverait à convaincre ce petit détective de son innocence plus tard.  
Il jeta un dernier regard à l'anglais, lourd de sous-entendus, et retourna à ses affaires, auprès de son comptoir.

\- Plutôt sympathique pour un parisien.

Arthur se tourna vers son frère, les sourcils froncés. Sympathique ? Complètement suspect plutôt ! Il ne l'avait vu que quelques instants mais tout chez cet homme l'énervait déjà. Sa présence, ses intonations … Ce dernier coup d'œil qu'il lui avait jeté … Sans avoir vu les autres profils des témoins, il le mettait à la place de suspect numéro un !

\- Absolument pas. Aussi arrogant et dérangeant que les autres.

\- Cela te perdra, de juger au premier regard … soupira le roux.

Allistair se décida finalement à se concentrer sur le nouveau tournant de leur enquête, laissant ainsi Arthur à ses marmonnements et ses idées noires. Les témoins et potentiels suspects. D'un air décidé, il étala d'un mouvement de bras tous les papiers. Il fut surpris de voir tant de couleurs, et de tailles différentes. Il savait que de plus en plus d'étrangers séjournaient ou habitaient à Paris depuis quelques temps, tout comme eux d'ailleurs, mais là … C'était presque une réunion de la Société des Nations ! Il rit silencieusement à sa propre remarque.  
Cependant, deux passeports attirèrent tout de suite son regard et le tirèrent hors de ses pensées humoristiques. Tous deux d'un rouge sombre, presque bordeaux, et marqués d'un aigle d'or. Il en avait déjà vu, il y a deux ans, alors que des jeunes gens cherchaient à se faire embaucher dans un atelier où il était venu chercher une commande. Oui. Des gens morts de faims, au chômage depuis des mois, fuyant leur pays. Allistair se souvenait très bien comment avaient finis les demandeurs d'emploi : au poste. On les haïssait. On leur en voulait. On ne voulait plus entendre parler d'eux. On voulait simplement leur faire payer les morts et le sang versé.

\- Arthur. J'ai deux passeports boches qui pourraient t'intéresser.

\- • -

\- Ils ont pris l'adresse de notre hôtel ?

\- Ja, ils m'ont suivi ! Les passeports ne leur suffisaient pas évidemment ! Ils vont nous rappeler au poste très rapidement …

Le plus âgé de deux soupira, pas de colère, mais plutôt de fatigue, et se laissa tomber dans la banquette de leur petite chambre d'hôtel.  
Il adorait son petit frère. Vraiment. C'était la seule chose qui avait encore de la valeur à ses yeux aujourd'hui et qui lui donnait une (et sûrement l'unique) raison de rester en vie. Il devait prendre soin de lui, le guider vers la réussite et la bonheur. Tant pis si lui, il y perdait des plumes, il ferait tout pour Ludwig. Tout. Et cet incident à la brasserie ne l'arrangeait absolument pas. Il avait d'autres projets pour lui et son frère. Rester à Paris plusieurs jours pour être interrogés suite à un meurtre ne faisait pas partie de son planning.

\- Je suis désolé Gilbert je … Je sais que c'est difficile, commença Ludwig. On est ici pour partir sur de bonnes bases et … On va se défendre, prouver notre innocence, faire profil bas, et tout ira bien. Voilà. C'est promis.

Gilbert Beilschmidt leva vers son frère ses yeux rouges fatigués. Oh oui que c'était difficile.  
Chaque fois que la vie semblait s'adoucir un peu, ses caractéristiques physiques le rattrapaient toujours et le mettait à l'écart de la société. Que ce soit dans son pays, l'Allemagne, comme ailleurs. Personne ne voulait d'un albinos chez soi. Ils sont fragiles, se plaignent à la moindre exposition à la lumière, et sont malades la moitié du temps. Alors être, en 1924, un albinos allemand en exil, cherchant à refaire sa vie et se faire oublier un peu … C'était plutôt difficile en effet.  
Les deux se fixaient. Mais ils se connaissaient si bien qu'en un regard, Ludwig avait compris. Il s'avança vers son frère, et le tira hors du sofa, le traînant presque par les épaules.

\- Bon maintenant va dormir. On en reparlera plus tard, quand tu sera un peu reposé.

\- Non Luddy … ! J'peux rester debout pas de soucis, prends le lit, je garde la banquette …

Ludwig le lâcha seulement un fois qu'il l'eut déposé sur l'unique lit de la chambre. Il s'empressa de le coucher, et le broder comme le ferait une mère aimante.

\- S'il te plaît bruder. Repose-toi.

Gilbert n'eut le temps de penser au fait que son petit frère avait bien grandi, que c'était un homme mature et fort, qu'il n'aurait bientôt plus à l'aider et que ce serait à présent le pauvre albinos, qui lui servirait de fardeau que Ludwig devrait encore supporter quelques temps.  
Et il s'endormit subitement.

\- • -

Les quelques larmes qui avaient roulé sur le pantalon d'Antonio commençaient à sécher. Bella avait enfin trouvé le sommeil, la tête posée sur ses genoux.  
Ils étaient installés tous les deux dans un canapé de l'appartement de Gabriel, étant le plus proche du bar de Francis. Tout autour d'eux, le reste de la troupe cherchait à oublier les événements qui s'étaient déroulés quelques heures plus tôt. Gabriel et Élise étaient partis dormir dans leur chambre, Elizabeta dormait dans un autre sofa, Sebastiano somnolait sur une chaise et Serena était partie en vitesse tenir au courant sa mère de ce qui s'était passé.  
Pendant ce temps, Lars faisait les cent pas dans le salon.  
Antonio laissa glisser son regard fatigué sur ce dernier. Il était rare de le voir avec un air aussi inquiet sur le visage. Ses yeux verts avaient perdus leur étincelle, et s'étaient plutôt tintés d'un voile sombre. Ses pas étaient frénétiques, et ses doigts cherchaient en permanence à agripper sa longue écharpe, comme s'il essayaient de trouver un point d'accroche, de repos. Le grand blond semblait comme rattrapé par ses démons. Car c'était bien l'angoisse que l'on pouvait lire sur tout son corps.  
L'hispanique fit rouler une des mèches de Bella entre ses doigts. Lars devait s'inquiéter pour sa famille et ses proches. Comme d'ordinaire. La belge lui avait toujours raconté que son grand-frère s'inquiétait à chaque petit souci, et ne les lâchait jamais avait de s'être assuré de leur bien-être.  
Pour l'instant, Antonio se contentait de profiter de ce moment de calme. Le calme avant la tempête du moins.

Tout s'était passé si vite. L'hispanique se revoyait se lever brusquement de sa chaise et courir soutenir Francis, qui était plus pâle que la mort. Il n'avait pas mis longtemps à se retrouver dans le même état de choc en contemplant le corps étendu sur le carrelage froid des sanitaires. Elizabeta avait du le faire asseoir sur une chaise avant qu'il n'émerge de sa torpeur. La bière lui montait à la tête, et l'image de l'homme sur le sol l'avait hanté pendant de longues minutes.  
Quand il avait enfin réalisé ce qui s'était passé, la police était déjà dans la brasserie, récupérant les noms de toutes les personnes présentes et leurs papiers d'identité, et leur conseillant d'aller se reposer un peu. Dans ses bras, Bella tremblait.

\- … Tout va bien ?

Antonio sursauta presque, lâchant la mèche de cheveux qu'il tenait.

\- Oui Bella … On peut dire que ça va.

Il la scuta un instant. Un instant suffit à lire la détresse qui n'avait quitté le regard de la jeune femme depuis quelques heures.

\- Rendors-toi, tu as encore besoin de repos.

\- Et toi ? Tu n'es pas fatigué ? Je veux que tu dormes aussi … le coupa-t-elle.

\- Je peux tenir. Je crois … Mais plus tôt nous en auront fini avec les interrogations mieux ce sera pour tout le monde.

Il savait pertinemment que ces cernes étaient tout aussi visibles que celle sous les yeux de Bella, mais quelque chose le maintenait éveillé. Un sentiment étrange. Une sorte d'élan d'assurance, et de peur à la fois.  
Son attention se reporta sur la belge. Elle avait détourné le regard, repartant dans ses esprit. Toute sa force et sa joie semblaient l'avoir quitté. Ce n'était plus la jeune femme qu'il connaissait, mais seulement sa part d'ombre. Silencieuse, presque froide. Il se devait de réanimer ce petit feu qu'était l'esprit de Bella pour qu'il retrouve sa chaleur d'antan.  
Il lui prit la main. Son regard ne se tourna pas vers lui. Le cœur d'Antonio se belle lui échappait un peu plus chaque jour. Il devait agir, lui rendre son sourire, la soutenir, lui faire perdre la tête, la rendre folle. Depuis de mois il essayait. Depuis des mois il échouait à dépasser ce cap fraternel qu'elle avait placé sur leur relation. Pourquoi ?  
Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit dans un cliquetis. Serena venait de revenir parmi eux. Elle semblait épuisé, et ses grands yeux bleus gris avaient presque virés au gris.

\- Nous devons y aller … Un des policiers qui a pris notre adresse m'attendait en bas. Nous devons nous rendre au poste maintenant.

Elizabeta se réveilla lentement, et Sebastiano se dirigea vers sa fiancée. Elle le stoppa alors qu'il allait lui prendre la main pour partir.

\- … Du moins, pas tous. Pour toi, ce sera plus tard. Le policier m'a dit qu'il nous faisait un premier interrogatoire par ordre alphabétique. Elizabeta, Élise et toi vous devez attendre ici.

\- C'est ridicule. Pourquoi perdre encore plus de temps à récolter toutes les informations nécessaires ? demanda l'italien.

\- Nous étions une trentaine hier soir, intervint Lars qui sortit finalement de son silence. Cela m'étonnerai qu'il aient tous le temps de prendre nos déclarations en une matinée …

Personne n'ajouta un mot. Il avait raison.  
Le grand blond partit réveiller son petit frère pendant que chacun sortait en silence de sa torpeur. Bella récupéra son long manteau. Antonio sa veste de cuir et son chapeau. Quand tout le monde fut prêt, la petite troupe descendit en silence. Ils étaient cinq, à se suivre en silence dans les escaliers. Gabriel et Serena en premier, suivis d'Antonio, puis de Lars et Bella. La belge avait toujours le regard plongé dans un monde qu'elle seule pouvait voir. Elle agrippa le bras de son frère.  
En bas, le policier dont leur avait parlé Serena les attendait au pied de l'immeuble. Ils le suivirent sans un mot.  
Le ciel était gris. La fine neige qui continuait de tomber depuis des heures se transforma en de lourds flocons. Ils disparurent bien vite dans le gris et la foule de la capitale.

* * *

 **Ils ont tué Pologne !**

 **Noms des personnages pouvant poser "problème" :**  
 **\- Allistair Kirkland (Ecosse !)**  
 **\- Peter Kirkland (Sealand)**  
 **\- Feliks Łukasiewicz (Polpol Pologne.)**  
 **Après je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de soucis avec Arthur, Gilbert et Ludwig non ?**

 **Voilà pour ce second chapitre ! La prochaine fois, les choses sérieuses commencent avec une partie des interrogatoires ...**

 **Il faut noter qu'à l'époque, sur une scène de crime, on ne se pose pas trop de questions. On ramasse le corps, on emprisonne les plus suspects, on prend son temps. Beaucoup de femmes sont d'ailleurs retrouvées mortes chez elles et sont souvent classées comme "suicidées" par défaut. (naan le mari n'y est pour rien enfin ... !) J'essaye donc de donner à l'ensemble une situation probable avec l'époque, mais l'intervention de notre détective anglais est elle plus poussée, comme le ferait le grand Sherlock Holmes ! (d'ailleurs les affaires qu'Arthur à résolues sont inspirées d'aventures de monsieur Holmes !)**

 **Merci à tous et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine si possible ! BISOUS.**

 _ **Rosie**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Trouble

**Bonjour bonsoir !**

 **Merci à tous une fois de plus. On a dépassé les 100 views ! Je suis tellement contente que cette histoire vous plaise et attire votre attention ... !**  
 **Sinon ... Je tenais à m'excuser de mon retard ! J'aurai du poster ce chapitre il y a deux jours ... (je reprends mes mauvaises habitudes oups.) J'avais une panne d'inspi et la semaine dernière et j'avais aussi des cv et des lettres de motivation ... Bref j'étais pas trop dans le bon esprit.**  
 **Mais il est là ! Le chapitre 3 ! Et on progresse ~ Que cela soit dans les relations entre les personnages, comme dans l'enquête. Il est un peu moins long que les autres, mais je voulais finir sur cette intrigue là. Bref.**

 **BONNE LECTURE.**

 **Lyra**  
 **Comment dire ... Ton commentaire m'a fait tellement plaisir ! Sans rire ! Je suis très très flattée ! J'y ai mis du coeur, dans ce chapitre, et j'espère réellement que cela te plaira autant que les deux précédent ! Encore merci, j'attends encore tes avis avec impatience ~**

 **Sinon, toujours la bise au Guest ~**

 **(L'univers d'Hetalia et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas)**

* * *

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils se trouvèrent devant le poste de police que Bella se décida à lâcher le bras de son frère. Pendant tout le trajet, elle s'était agrippé à lui, se laissant presque traîner, malgré elle.  
La neige ne s'était pas arrêtée pendant leur marche, et la troupe fut presque ravie de rentrer a l'intérieur du bâtiment, se laissant tous emporter par un doux frisson en passant la porte et la gazinière de l'entrée  
Le 36 quai des Orfèvres avait ouvert ses portes il y a onze années de cela, et il était déjà l'un des lieux les plus vivants et importants de la capitale. De nombreuses affaires avait été élucidés ici, tout une foule de coupables et d'avocats avaient foulés ces escaliers et ce sol … La première salle grouillait d'ailleurs d'un nombres impressionnant de personnes, allant des secrétaires au agents de sécurité.  
Bella évita tout contact visuel. Elle ne voulait voir aucun de ces représentants de la loi. Pouvoir se sentir encore quelques instant hors de cette affaire, et des souvenirs de la veille. Elle se laissa conduire par Lars et Antonio dans une pièce qu'un des officier leur avait visiblement indiqué. La jeune femme s'en fichait de toute manière. Elle comptait seulement prouver son innocence le plus rapidement possible, et reprendre le cours de sa vie monotone. Elle qui était si bien dans son petit monde, ce meurtre la plaçait, avec d'autres sous les projecteurs du stress et de l'angoisse. Elle se sentait comme un enfant à qui on demande de faire son premier récital de piano devant une salle comble. Aucun de ses membres ne répondait depuis quelques heures, et seuls quelques mots et larmes avaient su s'en échapper.  
Elle inspira lourdement et recâbla sa vision sur ce qui l'entourait.  
On l'avait fait asseoir dans une grande pièce froide. Une salle d'attente, surveillée par plusieurs policiers. Elle les ignora une fois de plus. A sa droite, se tenait Gabriel. Sur la chaise à sa gauche, Lars. Antonio et Serena devaient se trouver à leur côtés.  
La belge hésita un instant à poser son regard sur les autres personnes. Tout ce qu'elle voyait pour l'instant en face d'elle, étaient plusieurs paires de bottes, de mocassins et d'autres paires de chaussures masculines. De toute manière, elle allait rester ici un moment, autant s'occuper un peu. Son cœur fit un bond quand ses yeux se levèrent.  
Elle ne l'avait croisé qu'une seule fois, le soir précédent, et même s'il semblait bien plus fatigué et mal en point que la veille, le grand blond lui fit le même effet que dans la brasserie. Une bouffée de chaleur l'emporta, et elle tenta tant bien que mal de calmer les rougeurs de ses joues. Ce genre d'attitude ne lui arrivait jamais d'ordinaire … ! Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi lui … ? Elle le fixa le plus discrètement possible. Quelque chose de réconfortant émanait de lui. Une sincérité particulière aussi. Il était toujours accompagné de son acolyte albinos. Ce dernier n'avait plus son grand chapeau de feutre pour cacher ses mèches et blanches et baissait la tête, ignorant les quelques regards mauvais que lui lançaient les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. Cette fois-ci, Bella ne ressentit aucune peur ou dégoût. Cet homme l'intriguait. Tout autant que le grand blond. Son regard continua de glisser sur lui. Des mains fortes, une carrure respectable … De beaux yeux bleus.  
La jeune femme mit quelques secondes à réaliser que ces yeux en particulier étaient en train de sonder les siens.  
Elle sursauta presque. Depuis combien de temps le blond la fixait-il ainsi ? Elle ne s'en était pas même aperçue !  
Les deux jeunes gens réalisèrent chacun leur situation, se sentirent assez vite mal à l'aise, et tentaient tous les deux, en vain de porter leur attention sur un coin de la pièce. Mais leur regards finissaient toujours pas se croiser à un moment ou a un autre. Ce petit manège dura plusieurs minutes et Bella commençait à oublier le meurtre, la police, l'interrogatoire … Tout ce qui l'importait désormais, c'était fuir. Fuir ces beaux yeux bleus. Ne pas y succomber. Ne pas les laisser passer la muraille. Elle ne devait pas céder.

\- Gabriel Campbell.

La salle entière fut parcourue d'un frisson d'excitation et de soulagement. Enfin les choses avançaient.  
Allistair était posté devant la porte menant au bureau d'interrogatoire, tenant dans ses mains une liste, et à ses lèvres, sa pipe en bois. Il portait simplement une chemise et un veston noir, mais son allure et sa carrure imposaient immédiatement le respect. Personne n'osa échanger une parole.  
Bella oublia un instant le blond assis à quelques mètres d'elle. La belge se tourna vers son frère, les yeux emplis d'une certaine anxiété.  
Gabriel se contenta de serrer affectueusement la main de sa sœur avant de suivre le roux dans la pièce adjacente, sous le regard de ses amis et de sa famille.  
De longues minutes s'écoulèrent. Cinq. Dix. Puis vingt. Seuls quelques soupirs venaient entrecouper les longs moments de silence.  
Bella oscillait entre toutes les émotions. La peur. La colère. L'anxiété. La gêne.  
Tout ce qui s'était passé ces dernières heures lui retournait l'esprit. Et le beau blond n'arrangeait rien. Elle tentait de ne croiser le regard de personne, mais ses yeux finissaient toujours pas se relever lentement vers l'homme assis en face d'elle. Elle ne comprenait pas la raison qui la poussait à observer cet homme, mais la curiosité et l'envie l'en emportait à chaque fois.

\- Bella Campbell.

Allistair était revenu. Et c'était son tour.  
Elle se leva lentement, jeta un regard à son frère et sourit à Serena. Elle n'avait pas pu observer une dernière fois le jeune homme. Tant pis. Secrètement, elle espérait que celui-ci suivait sa sortie de la pièce du regard. Finalement, elle s'infiltra dans le bureau après une longue inspiration.  
Il était temps de se battre.

\- • -

Mais qui était-elle ? Qui était cette jeune femme au regard vert pétillant, à l'allure de modèle dans les magazines, et au sourire délicat ? Il avait eu sa réponse après de longues minutes d'interrogation.  
Bella Campbell.  
Bella.  
Tout était dans le prénom.  
Il l'avait suivit du regard une dernière fois, avant qu'elle ne pénètre dans le bureau de l'inspecteur. Il aurait voulu se faire discret, mais la salle entière avait probablement remarqué leur petit jeu de regards. Ludwig se gronda mentalement. Il s'attendait à un petit coup de coude son frère, et à une clin d'œil subtil, du type « Alors … ? On est déconcentré par la jeune femme ? ». Mais rien ne vint. Le blond se tourna vers Gilbert, intrigué. Ce dernier avait toujours le regard vissé sur le sol. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis leur arrivé .  
Sa situation depuis quelques heures l'inquiétait. Son frère n'avait que peu dormi, et n'avait rien voulu manger une heure plus tôt, avant de se rendre au poste. A cela, s'ajoutait le fait que les policiers avaient prié l'albinos de retirer son chapeau en entrant. Son frère se sentait exposé et faible, Ludwig le savait.  
Ce dernier releva les yeux vers les autres personnes présentes dans la salle. Aucun ne regardait directement son grand-frère mais il savait pertinemment que de nombreux regards mauvais et dédaigneux avait déjà du être envoyés dans sa direction. Il remarqua d'ailleurs quelques hommes qui ne lui inspiraient que peu confiance. Il n'aimait pas juger au premier regard sans connaître les personnalités mais le géant aux yeux mauves, caché dans un coin sous une écharpe, et l'homme aux cheveux hirsutes qui il y a quelques minutes se trouvait encore aux côtés de la jolie Bella ne lui disaient rien de bon. Intuition.  
Le temps passait de plus en plus lentement. Et lui et son frère n'étaient toujours pas appelés par le fameux détective qui était en charge de l'enquête. L'allemand commençait à croire qu'on les faisait patienter volontairement. Les faire mariner tous les deux. Leur faire avouer ce qu'ils n'avaient pas commis. D'autres furent appelés. Ils attendirent sous le regard des policiers.  
Ludwig prit enfin conscience, après plusieurs heures d'attente, de leur réelle situation.  
Juste parce qu'ils était allemands, ils allaient attendre. Ils allaient être mal jugés. Ils allaient devoir en payer le prix.  
Ils allaient donc devoir se battre pour être libre.

\- • -

\- Entrez, je vous en prie.

Allistair indiqua une chaise à la jeune femme, juste en face du bureau de son frère. Celle-ci le remercia d'un petit sourire et prit place face au détective.

\- Bella Campbell, n'est-ce pas ? Bienvenue, commença ce dernier.

Allistair, lui, prit place dans un coin de la pièce. Son frère lui avait prié de rester avec lui lors des interrogatoires, afin de rassembler les détails de chaque conversation, et vérifier que tout se passe comme prévu. Il reprit son carnet, son stylo, et s'apprêta à écrire. La discussion allait commencer.

\- Mon nom est Arthur Kirkland, et je suis le détective en charge du meurtre … En tant que témoin, j'ai besoin que vous me racontiez en détail ce que vous avez fait, vu, ou entendu hier soir. Chaque détail compte.

Son frère essayait d'installer une ambiance assez pressante sur la jeune femme, et il y arrivait parfaitement. Les bras croisés, le regard assuré, penché sur son grand bureau … Arthur savait faire son travail à la perfection. Mademoiselle Campbell, elle, ne semblait pas si intimidé, mais comprenait l'enjeu de la situation. Après quelques secondes de silence, elle commença à parler.

\- Je suis arrivée à la brasserie vers 20h30 … Il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde. J'ai rejoint ma famille et mes amis à notre table habituelle. Celle du fond, après le bar. Francis et Matthias, un serveur, sont venus nous voir à plusieurs reprises. Tout allait bien, l'ambiance était très festive. Après ... Je …

Elle se tut. Allistair détourna le regard de ses notes pour l'observer. Elle semblait étrangement calme, mais le désarroi pouvait se lire dans ses yeux.

\- Continuez, intervint Arthur.

\- Et bien … Je dois vous avouer que … J'ai bu bien plus que d'ordinaire hier soir … A part le cri lorsque la victime à été découverte, et quelques visages, je ne me souviens plus de grand-chose … Du moins pour ce qui est de ce qui s'est déroule entre 21 heures à 22 heures.

Le roux vit Arthur se pincer les lèvres. Son frère réfléchissait activement. Il pouvait presque voir les rouages de son cerveau s'activer afin d'analyser la situation.

\- Je vois … Je vais vous aider à retrouver la mémoire en vous posant quelques questions. Nous allons y aller pas à pas. Je connais mes capacités, et je suis certain que je peux vous aider à rassembler toutes les pièces du puzzle si vous y mettez du vôtre.

Voilà que le britannique commençait à faire le malin. Allistair n'aimait pas ça du tout. Dès que son frère s'emballait, faisait l'intéressant devant les dames, il perdait de sa lucidité et de sa capacité de réflexion.

\- Bien, répondit Bella avant de fixer Athur. Allons-y.

\- Voyons voir … lui répondit-il, l'air visiblement ravi de sa participation. Est ce que vous vous êtes déplacée pendant la soirée ? Vous êtes vous rendues à d'autres tables ? il marqua une pause. … Voire même aux sanitaires.

\- Effectivement … rougit la jeune femme. Je ne suis pas allée voir d'autres personnes mais, je me suis rendue à deux reprises aux sanitaires …

\- D'accord. En cas général, lorsque l'on boit plusieurs chopes de bière, il y a au moins 20 minutes d'intervalle entre deux passages au petit coin … lui expliqua-t-il. Ce qui voudrait dire que vous vous y êtes rendue vers 21 heures 30 et … 22 heures.

\- Possible.

\- Combien de temps entre votre dernier passage et le meurtre ? lança-t-il innocemment. Je vous rappelle que Francis Bonnefoy à prévenu la police à 22 heures et 5 minutes.

Du coin où il se trouvait, Allistair pu voir la jeune femme frissonner.

\- Vous … Vous insinuez déjà que je suis coupable ? tenta-t-elle de répliquer à Arthur.

\- Non … ! Pas du tout mademoiselle … Je tiens juste à avoir les informations les plus claires possibles, afin de pouvoir tout remettre en ordre, c'est tout …

\- Je ne suis pas coupable.

\- … Et je vous crois … ! J'ai simplement besoin de vous en tant que témoin. Bon, continuons. Je suppose que vous ne savez pas exactement …

\- Plusieurs minutes au moins.

\- Bien, répondit-il en faisant mine de noter ces informations sur sa feuille. Maintenant, venons-en aux autres personnes présentes dans la salle. Avez-vous aperçu quelqu'un de suspect ? Ou qui vous semblait agir de manière étrange durant la soirée ?

\- Pas à ma table. Tout se passait très bien. Mes frères se sont certes déplacés à plusieurs reprises dans la brasserie, mais rien de grave.

\- Oui … Votre frère Gabriel me l'a aussi dit il y a quelques minutes. Et les autres ? Ceux que vous ne connaissiez pas ?

\- Je n'ai pas fait trop attention à partir de 21 heures … Il y avait du monde. Ah … Si il y avait un homme, très grand, aux cheveux blancs, qui m'a fusillé du regard … Mais à part ça …

Arthur sembla intéressé par cette dernière révélation. Il nota frénétiquement quelques mots, tout comme son aîné qui continuait de reporter la discussion de son côté, et adressa un sourire à Bella.

\- Merci beaucoup. C'est déjà un très bon début.

Bella soupira silencieusement. L'anglais attrapa un petit bout de papier vierge qui traînait sur son bureau, et commença à écrire une adresse.

\- Cependant … J'aimerai, si possible bien sûr, éclaircir deux trois détails … Mais pas maintenant je vous rassure … Vous en avez déjà assez encaissé pour l'instant. Acceptez-vous de me retrouver dans les plus brefs délais pour une autre discussion ?

Allistair fronça les sourcils. A quoi jouait-il ? Il ne se comportait jamais de la sorte avec les témoins d'une enquête d'ordinaire. Il restait encore beaucoup de questions à poser à la jeune femme pourtant … !

\- Oh … Et bien … Je suis libre à peu près tout le temps … répondit la belge, visiblement très surprise par la demande du détective.

\- Parfait ! Disons demain après-midi, vers 15 heures … Mais pas ici … ! Tenez, voilà l'adresse.

Il se leva et fit le tour de son bureau pour donner le papier à la jeune femme. Elle semblait encore plus déboussolée que lorsqu'elle était entrée dans cette salle.

\- Merci. Vous pouvez partir maintenant. Allistair, accompagne donc mademoiselle Campbell jusqu'à la sortie.

Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier. Il posa son bloc-notes sur une table, rejoint les deux autres au centre la pièce, et invita la belge à le suivre. Ils sortirent pas une porte sur la droite, conduisant directement à l'entrée du poste après un long couloir, sans avoir à passer par la salle d'attente. Les témoins devaient éviter de se croiser pour se passer des informations sur les interrogatoires. Le roux sourit chaleureusement à Bella avant de la laisser aux soins de son frère, Gabriel, qui l'avait attendue. La jeune femme semblait encore assez troublée de la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec le détective, comme si des détails lui échappaient encore. Elle tenta de sourire au roux, mais son visage fut bien vite recouvert par un masque de fatigue et ses épaules tremblaient.  
Dès qu'Allistair fut de nouveau seul, son visage se rembrunit rapidement. Et voilà. Cette situation l'avait déjà énervé. Il courut presque en retournant au bureau de son jeune frère.

\- Arthur. A quoi tu joues bon sang ? demanda-t-il en claquant la porte après son passage.

\- Elle est mignonne tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour lui faire perdre la tête comme ça ! Déjà en entrant elle était très mal à l'aise. Quand je l'ai laissé à l'entrée elle tremblait ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu es censé agir avec des témoins !

\- … Son récit m'intrigue. J'ai vraiment besoin de plus de détails.

Arthur se rassit dans son fauteuil.

\- D'ailleurs, depuis quand est-ce que tu te soucies des jeunes demoiselles en détresse Allistair ? Je croyais que seul ton tabac comptait ?

Le roux se retint d'aller étrangler son frère.

\- J'en ai marre. Tu fais toujours tout de travers.

\- C'est pour cela que je suis le meilleur détective, finit l'autre en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Le silence se dit entre les deux hommes. Allistair soupira bruyamment. Il adorait son frère. Vraiment. Mais depuis que sa vie de détective avait pris un tournant, le jeune homme avait pris la grosse tête, et n'écoutait plus aucune remarque des autres.

\- Bon. On a encore plein d'autres témoins qui attendent petit-frère. Je vais chercher qui maintenant ? Un des Allemands ?

Le blond se répondit pas tout de suite. Il fixa les deux passeports bordeaux posés au bout de son bureau.

\- Non. Amène plutôt le grand-frère de ta demoiselle en détresse. Un certain Lars je crois … Je m'occuperai des Allemands à la fin. J'ai beaucoup de choses à leur dire … Fais les donc attendre encore un peu.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! (perfide albion !)**

 **J'espère qu'une fois de plus ce chapitre vous aura plu !**  
 **Je ne sais pas exactement quand je pourrai poster le prochain chapitre, mais je pencherai plutôt sur mercredi prochain, le 28. Et sinon ... Patience !**

 **J'attends bien évidemment, et comme d'habitude vos avis ! Merci et BISOUS.**

 _ **Rosie**_


	4. Chapter 4 - Crises

**Bonjour bonsoir !**  
 **Ceertes ... Je suis un peu en retard mais JE SUIS EN VACANCES ! (enfin) Mes épreuves blanches sont passées, et il me reste mes oraux à préparer mais au moins j'ai bien plus de temps pour écrire ... ! Du coup, sachez que le prochain chapitre sera en ligne à coup sûr dans 2 semaines ! Le dimanche 22 si tout va bien !**  
 **Et sinon ... Que dire de plus ... Cela fait plus de deux mois que je suis sur cette fiction et tous les retours, où même simplement le nombre de views me font très plaisir. Merci à tous !**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

 **Lyra**

 **MERCIMERCI tes reviews me font toujours beaucoup de bien ~** **Je suis contente de voir que mes descriptions de situation plaisent car c'est ce que j'essaye de développer le plus ... ! Souvent pour les fictions, les auteurs se permettent de balancer une situation et ... Eux arrivent à s'imaginer la scène, vu qu'ils l'ont écrite, mais le lecteur à parfois du mal s'immerger dans l'action ...** **Sinon ... Je vais torturer encore un peu Antonio pendant ce chapitre, désolée ... ! (promis je le laisse tranquille après et sa place dans l'histoire sera meilleure ~)**

 **A très vite !**

 **Sinon, le guest, tu sais que ton passage me fait toujours plaisir ~~**

 **(L'univers d'Hetalia et ses personnages ne n'appartiennent pas.)**

* * *

\- Pardon ? Il t'a proposé un rendez-vous pour demain ?!

Au milieu du salon de Francis, Antonio fulminait. Et pour cause. Il venait d'apprendre que Bella avait été invitée le lendemain par le détective pour un rendez-vous particulier.  
Gabriel n'en était pas plus heureux, mais s'était contenté de faire la grimace. Son entretien avec le britannique ne s'était pas mal passé, mais il n'avait pas apprécié plus que cela le caractère d'Arthur Kirkland. Et le fait de savoir que ce dernier avait convié sa sœur à un rendez-vous … Le laissait perplexe.

\- Ne t'en fais pas … Ta sœur est grande, elle sait ce qu'elle fait.

Gabriel se tourna vers Élise, accrochée à son bras.

\- Bien sûr. Mais je ne suis pas pour autant rassuré …

Il marqua une pause, visiblement soucieux.

\- Tu penses que je me fais trop de soucis ? lui demanda-t-il finalement.

\- On dirait mon grand-frère … ! dit-elle en se mettant à rire. Quand comprendrez-vous, les hommes, que nous savons aussi nous débrouiller sans votre soutien ?

\- Je n'en doute pas … ! Mais tout de même …

Élise lui tira la langue, un peu déçue de sa réaction. Gabriel rit avant de l'embrasser sur le front.  
Bien sûr qu'il faisait confiance à sa grande-sœur, Bella. C'était elle qui l'avait toujours protégé, soigné, et aidé pendant toute son enfance. Aujourd'hui, il se sentait juste redevable de tout ce temps et cette attention qu'elle lui avait accordé des années durant.  
Il reporta son attention sur les autres présents dans la pièce.  
Ils s'étaient tous réunis chez Francis pour faire un débriefing de la journée, après que chacun soit passé devant le terrible détective Kirkland.  
Gabriel regarda sa montre. 21 heures.

\- Antonio … Qu'est ce qui pourrait m'arriver ? Il va juste me poser quelques questions pour mon interrogatoire, c'est tout …

Depuis le canapé où ils étaient installés, Élise et Gabriel observaient avec attention Bella qui tentait de calmer un espagnol en furie au milieu du salon du français. Francis, lui, se tenait juste derrière la belge, tentant lui aussi d'apaiser la colère de son meilleur ami. Serena et Sebastiano étaient partis à la cuisine, évitant soigneusement de ne pas se mêler des affaires des autres. Elizabeta, elle, était retournée chez elle, auprès de son mari.

\- C'est juste une raison stupide pour passer plus de temps avec toi ! Déjà pendant mon interrogatoire il ne m'avait pas inspiré grande confiance, mais alors là … C'en est trop !

Effectivement. Quand Antonio était revenu de sa demie heure dans le bureau du détective, Gabriel, Bella et Lars avaient vu revenir un espagnol les yeux plein de colère, et de mauvais jugements.  
Serena leur avait ensuite expliqué qu'en attendant son tour dans la salle d'entente, elle avait entendu le ton monter entre les deux hommes dans le bureau de Kirkland.

\- Tu n'as qu'à l'accompagner si tu tiens tant à sa sécurité.

Tous se retournèrent vers Lars. Il s'était fait discret depuis leur retour et il fumait sa pipe, installé dans un sofa.  
Gabriel leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Son frère et l'hispanique allait encore se chamailler.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Tiens, d'ailleurs, ce ne serait pas ton rôle de grand-frère, de surveiller ta petite sœur, Lars ? commença Antonio.

\- La protéger, oui. La couver, non.

\- Vous n'allez pas recommencer … marmonna Bella.

\- Justement, c'est dans ce genre de situation que tu dois intervenir ! continua l'espagnol en ignorant la belge.

\- Tu me fatigues. A chaque fois que tu te mêles des affaires de ma sœur, les problèmes surgissent. Tu es faible. Tu es pauvre. Et en plus, tu trouves toujours une raison pour me contredire.

Antonio se mettait rarement dans une réelle colère, mais dès que l'on touchait un point sensible, comme le fait qu'il vivait au sou près, il pouvait vite perdre tout contrôle.  
Heureusement, Gabriel intervint avant que l'orage n'éclate, se levant vers eux.

\- Bon. Sérieusement. Vous êtes les plus âgés ici, et pourtant je ne vois que deux gamins qui se prennent la tête pour des enfantillages ! Certes … Nous avons tous eu une journée compliqué et nous sommes tous à cran. Alors, pour le bien de tous, je vous prierai de bien vouloir reporter votre discussion. Merci.

Bella lui envoya un regard empli de gratitude. Cependant, la suite prit une tournure inattendue. Lars se leva silencieusement et embrassa sa sœur sur la joue avant de quitter l'appartement.

\- A plus tard, lança t-il simplement aux autres.

La porte claqua.  
Gabriel et Bella eurent la même réaction, et baissèrent les yeux. Ils n'aimaient pas quand leur frère se laissait emporter par ses émotions et les laissaient seuls. Ils étaient bien plus forts à trois.

\- Bella, je suis désolé … Je ne voulais pas en arriver là … tenta Antonio en voyant sa réaction.

Elle releva la tête vers lui, plus triste qu'en colère.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, nous retrouverons vite notre Lars habituel … D'ici là, tâche de calmer ton esprit. Tout ira bien pour moi demain, ne t'en fais pas.

Sans un mot de plus, elle se dirigea vers la chambre d'ami de l'appartement de Francis, et ferma silencieusement la porte derrière elle.  
Le silence revient aussi vite que les cris avaient commencés. Gabriel se rassit aux cotés d'Élise en soupirant. Francis jeta un regard consterné à son meilleur ami. Ce dernier, lui, avait déjà baissé les yeux et semblait se réprimander mentalement de son attitude.

\- Bon. Gabriel à raison. Tout le monde est fatigué. Je pense qu'il serait mieux pour chacun d'aller prendre un peu de repos … La soirée, « retrouvailles après interrogatoire » est reportée … annonça Francis.

Personne n'osa contredire l'hôte et chacun rentra chez soi.  
Serena et Sebastiano, qui avaient suivis la dispute depuis la cuisine partirent les premiers, suivis d'Antonio. Gabriel s'excusa une dernière fois auprès de son cousin pour l'attitude de son grand-frère, et il prit congé du français avec la suissesse.

\- • -

Lars se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur.  
Il l'avait vu. La mort. Se penchant auprès de son visage.

Reprenant le plus calmement possible son souffle, il s'assit sur le lit et analysa la situation, tentant par la même occasion de calmer ses tremblements.  
Il était chez lui. Dans son lit. A Paris.  
Tout allait bien.

Il jeta un œil à l'horloge sur le mur d'en face. Quatre heures.

Cela faisait bien des années qu'il n'avait pas fait ce cauchemar. Trois ans pour être précis.  
Il revoyait encore cette ombre sombre, venant de l'Est, fondant sur son frère et sa sœur, et sur tous ceux qu'il aimait. Son père, sa mère. Son pays, la Belgique. La mort finissait ensuite par se pencher vers lui dans un rire sinistre avant de lui arracher le cœur.  
Pendant toute la guerre, et même les mois qui suivirent, ce rêve l'avait accompagné chaque nuit. Le jeune Lars n'en osait plus dormir, même en étant à l'abri, à Paris, chez sa tante.

Savoir que ce cauchemar revenait le hanter aujourd'hui, le mit plus mal à l'aise encore.  
Son souffle s'accéléra d'un coup, et il fut prit au même instant d'une bouffée de chaleur. Le blond se rua hors de son lit, haletant, et ouvrit d'un coup sec sa fenêtre.  
L'air frais de février l'apaisa rapidement.  
Il porta son indexe à sa tempe. Son pouls redevenait régulier. Il souffla de soulagement.  
Il resta de longues minutes, accoudé à la rambarde, à trouver une raison au retour de ses démons.

Pourquoi était-ce toujours lié à sa famille ?  
Avait-il si peur de la guerre ?

Il ne trouva aucune réponse à ses interrogations ce soir là.  
Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que ses crises de panique et ses cauchemars étaient de retour.

\- • -

Elizabeta prit sans réel plaisir son petit-déjeuner ce matin là.  
Le simple fait de savoir qu'à peine un peu plus de 24 heures s'étaient écoulées depuis l'incident de la brasserie lui fit prendre conscience de la lenteur avec laquelle se passaient les jours de février. Elle fixa le calendrier de la cuisine. 26 Février. Son agacement se traduisit pas un longue expiration.

\- Bonjour chérie.

Roderich s'assit aux côtés de la hongroise, attrapant au passage le journal que son épouse lui avait acheté une demie heure plus tôt.

\- Bonjour … répondit-elle.

\- Bien dormi ?

\- Pas vraiment … La journée d'hier à été très longue et … Je me repasse les événements en boucle dans ma tête.

L'autrichien stoppa sa lecture. La veille, sa femme était revenue en pleurant à la maison, lui expliquant la situation auquel elle avait du faire face durant la nuit, et après d'être rendue au quai des Orfèvres. Il en était resté perplexe toute la journée.

\- Ne t'en fais pas … Je suis certain que l'affaire sera vite close. Tiens, regarde, ils parlent du détective qui est en charge de l'enquête, répondit-il en lui indiquant un article du Petit Parisien. Il a l'air vraiment compétent …

\- Je l'espère … En tout cas mon interrogatoire ne s'était pas mal passé hier après-midi.

\- Tu as revu les autres depuis ?

\- Non … Nous les verrons à la messe de ce matin je suppose. D'ailleurs, dépêche-toi Rody ! Nous n'allons jamais y être pour dix heures à ce rythme-là !

Elle rangea machinalement le pain et le beurre, observant du coin de l'œil son mari terminer en vitesse son café. Elle se devait d'agir normalement auprès de lui, qu'il ne s'inquiète pas pour son cas. Qu'il ne perçoive pas son inquiétude.  
Elle l'embrassa sur le front et courut se changer en chantonnant.

\- • -

Bella relit une dernière fois l'adresse sur le bout de papier. Elle était au bon endroit.  
C'était un petit bar non loin de la gare d'Orsay. La belge n'y avait pas réfléchi mais il était plus que rare de trouver un commerce ouvert le dimanche. Même les bars fermaient en général, jour du seigneur oblige.  
Elle se dirigea tout de même vers l'entrée, et poussa la porte.

\- Bonjour ! l'accueillit une voix avec un fort accent.

\- Bonjour ! répondit la jeune femme.

\- Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

\- J'attends quelqu'un … dit-elle après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à la salle, sans y trouver le détective. Puis-je m'asseoir à une table en attendant ?

\- Bien sûr ! Faites-moi signe quand vous serez prête à commander.

Bella choisit une table en vitrine, un peu éloignée de l'entrée.  
Elle était arrivée pour quinze heures pile. Le retard n'était pas dans ses habitudes, et elle était sincèrement rassurée d'être la première arrivée. Enfin. Ce n'était ni très professionnel ni très galant de la part du détective de ne pas se présenter à l'heure au rendez-vous qu'il avait lui-même fixé.  
En attendant son arrivée, Bella prépara dans son esprit son plan d'attaque.  
Elle en avait plus que marre d'être considérée comme un petit être fragile, que cela soit par ses frères, Antonio ou les autres. Seuls Francis, Elizabeta ou Geneviève semblaient avoir conscience des capacités de la jeune femme. Sous son regard tendre et angélique, elle cachait un passé complexe, et avait plus d'un tour dans son sac pour se tirer de n'importe quelle mauvaise passe. Si elle avait été secouée par les événements de la brasserie, et s'était totalement relâchée au cours de la journée précédente, la nuit de calme qu'elle avait passée chez Francis lui avait permis de remettre ses idées en place. En effet, elle n'avait pas voulu retourner chez sa tante, déjà très embêtée par l'affaire dans laquelle tous ses enfants s'étaient embarqués, et l'inquiéter plus encore sur la situation.  
C'était décidé. La vraie Bella Campbell était de retour. La jeune femme frêle qui avait passé la porte du 36 quai des Orfèvres la veille était aujourd'hui transformée et n'allait pas se faire marcher sur les pieds. Et cette dernière riait déjà en imaginant la réaction du britannique devant ce changement radical.  
En plus d'avoir retrouvé son moral en ce dimanche, elle avait choisi avec soin sa tenue. Un élégant manteau brun descendant jusqu'à mi-jambe recouvrait une chaude tunique noire, laissant deviner le haut de ses épaules. Pour compléter l'ensemble, elle avait ajouté un chapeau-cloche serti d'un gros nœud noir et un long collier de perle. Elle vérifia aussi une dernière fois son maquillage à l'aide de son miroir de poche.  
Au même instant, depuis sa chaise, la jeune femme vit la porte du bar s'ouvrir pour laisser place au détective. Il la chercha un instant du regard puis se dirigea sans plus attendre vers sa table.

\- Je suis terriblement navré … commença t-il à s'excuser.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je ne suis pas là depuis très longtemps … !

\- Non vraiment … C'est moi qui vous donne rendez-vous et je suis en retard ! J'aurais du mieux gérer mon emploi du temps de la journée … continua le blond en s'asseyant. Encore pardon.

A peine fut-il installé, que le patron du bar vint prendre leur commande.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

\- Et bien … commença le britannique en voyant que ma jeune femme hésitait. Je vais vous prendre une bière pression.

\- Deux ! ajouta finalement la belge dans un sourire.

Les deux hommes la dévisagèrent un instant. Ils ne s'attendaient visiblement pas à une telle commande de la part de la jeune femme.  
Le patron hocha la tête puis partit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

\- Je ne savais pas que certains bars ouvraient le dimanche …

Elle voulait absolument montrer au détective qu'elle n'avait aucune peur, aucune criante, et qu'il ne la prendrait pas de court. Pour cela, elle devait donc réagir, et parler dès le plus possible.

\- Le directeur de l'établissement est d'origine britannique, comme moi. Il n'a donc aucune obligation quand à la fermeture de son bar le dimanche. L'église anglicane n'est pas aussi stricte que la votre pour cela.

\- Alors … Vous n'étiez pas à la messe ce matin ?

\- Absolument pas. Et même si je l'avais voulu, j'avais plus important à faire … Ce matin, j'ai du me rendre à nouveau à la brasserie, pour analyser la scène de crime et reprendre point par point la situation avec tous les employés.

Bella repensa à Francis, qui le matin même, l'avait prévenu sur le fait qu'il devait absolument retourner à sa brasserie, Le Conquérant, pour faire avancer l'enquête. Tous avaient donc du avoir beaucoup de travail.

\- Je vois … Est-ce la raison de votre retard ? demanda-t-elle dans un sourire.

\- C'est exact … ! D'ailleurs, il serait temps de reprendre notre interrogatoire non ?

Sans laisser le temps à la belge de répondre, le détective avait déjà sorti un bloc-notes et un crayon. Il avait remplacé son visage embêté et maladroit par celui bien plus professionnel qu'il abordait déjà la veille dans son bureau, très concentré. Bella sourit devant cette transformation. Le détective était bien plus humain qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé.

\- Je vous ai épargné de longues questions hier … Mais je vois que vous allez mieux aujourd'hui. Reprenons donc. Parlez-moi de vous, de votre enfance peut-être.

\- Oh, grimaça-t-elle. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de questions mais bon … Je suppose que vous devez cerner chaque témoin. Bref. Je suis née en Belgique, pas très loin de Bruxelles. Ma mère est morte lorsque j'avais sept ans. Elle était flamande. Mon père, lui … Est mort au début de la guerre … Il était wallon … Un homme formidable …

\- Oui … Votre frère Gabriel m'en a parlé, l'interrompit l'anglais en sentant le tremblement dans sa voix. Parlez moi donc de votre vie en France plutôt …

\- Hum. Et bien, je vis depuis 1914 chez ma tante, la sœur de mon père. J'ai grandi avec mes frères et mes deux cousins, Francis et Serena.

\- Vous êtes la cousine de Francis ? Je comprends mieux pourquoi Serena Bonnefoy m'a dit que vous étiez tous, dans votre petit groupe, des habitués de la brasserie …

\- C'est cela. Nous nous y rendons tous les vendredis avec la famille, et les amis.

\- Très bien … répondit-il en écrivant quelques mots. Sinon, avez-vous des connaissances en Europe de l'Est ? En Pologne pour être plus précis … ?

\- A l'Est ? Absolument pas. Mes seules connaissances hors de France se trouvent en Italie pour tout vous dire … répondit-elle un peu surprise.

Le patron arriva et déposa devant eux les demis. Les deux le remercièrent d'un hochement de tête.

\- Bien, continua le blond en buvant une première gorgée de bière. Nous avons déjà bien progressé …

Il nota quelques mots sur son carnet, visiblement satisfait. Il semblait de bonne humeur, et la belge nota que l'arrivée de leur boissons avait réussi à lui faire décrocher un sourire. Elle rit intérieurement. Elle était pareil. Une bonne bière fraîche mettait toujours les belges d'excellente humeur. La jeune femme but a son tour, toujours en souriant. Ce rendez-vous n'était pas si catastrophique finalement. Antonio et Lars s'étaient inquiétés pour rien. Le détective faisait juste son travail.

\- Sinon, que faites-vous dans la vie Bella, si vous me permettez … ?

Bon d'accord. Il profitait particulièrement de la situation. En tête à tête dans un bar avec une jeune femme aussi, c'était prévisible. Bella s'en voulu d'avoir analysé la situation trop vite.

\- Pas grand-chose. Après tout, les femmes n'ont pas à travailler non … ? Je suis couturière parfois mais il ne faudrait pas que j'épuise mon corps fragile de femme non plus … répondit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

Arthur grimaça. Il avait compris. Flirter sérieusement avec la jeune femme n'allait pas être aussi facile. Il tenta autre chose.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Les femmes ont activement participé à l'effort de guerre. Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous seriez obligées de rester à la maison … Vous avez les mêmes droits que nous, les hommes.

\- Et bien … Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel discours. Enfin … Nous aurons les mêmes droits que vous quand nous pourrons voter !

\- Sachez que dans mon pays, les femmes votent, et cela me semble tout à fait normal, répondit-t-il tout de suite avec un sourire.

Il marquait un point. Bella hésita à lui faire remarquer que seules les femmes de plus de trente ans pouvaient voter au Royaume-Uni mais se retint juste à temps. Il valait mieux ne pas se mettre le détective à dos.

\- Vous êtes surprenant … La majorité des hommes que je connais sont horrifiés rien qu'à l'idée de penser que les femmes puissent avoir un avis politique.

\- C'est bien dommage.

Elle se surprit à se sourire.

\- Sinon … Parlez-moi un peu de vous, de votre famille … Francis m'a expliqué que le roux qui travaillait avec vous était votre frère ? Demanda-t-elle, le prenant totalement de court.

\- Oh, oui … Allistair est mon grand-frère, et il m'accompagne toujours sur mes enquêtes et …

Il se tut une seconde. Bella haussa les sourcils.

\- Maintenant que l'on parle de grand-frère … Je dois vous posez une question à propos du votre, reprit-il.

\- Il y a un problème avec Lars ?

\- Non, du moins, je dois vérifier quelque chose. Savez-vous quel métier il exerce ?

\- Bien sûr. Il était artisan comme mon père, mais depuis peu il s'est lancé dans le commerce, à une échelle plus grande … Du moins c'est ce qu'il m'a dit.

Arthur se mordit la lèvre, visiblement ennuyé par sa réponse. La pouls de la belge s'accéléra légèrement.

\- D'accord, je vois … Il à été aussi vague que vous quand je lui ai posé la question … Enfin, tant pis, je le reverrai prochainement de toute manière.

Bella ne trouva rien ajouter. Finalement, elle avait été prise au dépourvu. Un long silence suivi, et ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques minutes que le britannique décida de relancer la conversation sur des sujets plus légers, comme l'arrivée des Jeux Olympiques à Paris ou encore sur les évolutions du nouveau média révolutionnaire qu'est la radio.  
Au bout d'une petite heure, il s'excusa, annonçant qu'il devait absolument se rendre au commissariat dans les plus brefs délais. Il déposa sur la table deux billets, et se leva avant que la belge ne puisse exprimer sa surprise de le voir payer pour eux deux.

\- Merci beaucoup pour cette interlude très agréable dans ma journée de travail, annonça t-il.

Il fit un baise-main à la jeune femme, enfila son chapeau, remonta le col de son long manteau, et tourna les talons vers la sortie.

Bella resta pensive de longues minutes à sa table avant de quitter le bar.

* * *

 **Voilà ! La prochaine fois, je ferai une petite mise au point de tous les indices dont dispose Arthur et on ira voir de nouveaux personnages tout en développant la situation de Bella ~**

 **Sinon : Roderich Edelstein est bien évidemment Autriche !**

 **J'espère que cela vous plait toujours autant, et j'attends vos retours avec impatience !**

 **BISOUS**

 _ **ROSIE**_


	5. Chapter 5 - Angoisses

**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

 **Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser pour mon retard, le chapitre était écrit dans presque sa totalité mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes de santé et de stress et j'ai préféré mettre mes écrits de côté ... D'ailleurs, je suis en train de vous préparer une nouvelle fiction ! Pas trop longue, cinq, six chapitres. Je ne sais pas encore où va me mener l'histoire mais j'ai déjà les personnages et l'époque en tête ...**  
 **Sinon aujourd'hui, on finit de croiser la majorité des personnages ! Pas de Bella cette fois-ci (snif), et tous les noms des nouveaux personnages sont à la fin !**  
 **Bonne lecture et encore merci de votre fidélité ! (coeur)**

 **Lyra**  
 **Noon je n'ai pas de penchants sadiques ... ! (du moins je ne crois pas huhu) En tout cas, toujours mille mercis pour tes commentaires ~~**  
 **J'ai vraiment hâte de développer un peu plus le personnage d'Antonio ... ! Et surtout les relations entre les personnages ! Là on fait connaissance avec tout le monde mais dès le prochain chapitre ... Les choses sérieuses vont commencer !**  
 **Tendresse et chocolat à toi aussi ~**

 **Merci petit Guest, ton passage me redonne toujours le sourire.**

 **(L'oeuvre d'Hetalia et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas)**

* * *

\- Peter, tu peux aller me chercher le dossier avec le compte-rendu des médecins ? Ils doivent déjà l'avoir fait passé à l'accueil vu l'heure qu'il est …

\- Peter, tu peux nous faire du thé après ? Et cette fois, vas-y doucement avec le sucre …

Le jeune homme sortit du bureau de ses cousins en soupirant. A seulement quatorze ans, il accomplissait bien plus de tâches que ses deux aînés, Arthur et Allistair réunis. Ils étaient, certes, détective et agent de sécurité, mais ils n'avaient aucun scrupules à faire courir leur petit cousin à travers toute la ville ou dans tout le commissariat. Les agents de police voyaient donc toute la journée, une petite tête blonde trottiner à travers les couloirs, tenant à la main tantôt des piles de dossiers, tantôt des cigarettes … Chaque soir, ils s'attendaient à le voir s'effondrer de fatigue. Mais le petit anglais était résistant, et ses mois d'expérience auprès d'Arthur en tant qu'assistant lui avaient permis de trouver sa place dans ce monde et cette hiérarchie un peu cruelle. Aujourd'hui, il était le jeune homme à tout faire. Mais demain, il le savait, il serait le détective le plus respecté d'Europe.

\- Hé oh ! Peter ! C'est pas le moment de rêver ! Arthur attend son dossier.

Peter cligna des yeux. Il était parti dans son monde pendant quelques instants.  
Il tendit machinalement la pochette au détective et se hâta de servir une tasse de thé au roux qui venait de le sortir de ses pensées. Dès qu'il eut accompli sa tâche, il s'éclipsa de nouveau du bureau, afin de ne pas être assailli de nouvelles demandes. Les analyses des médecins ne l'intéressaient que peu pour l'instant. Sans trop réfléchir, il prit la direction de l'entrée du poste.

\- Bonsoir ! Rentre bien !

\- Merci, toi aussi !

Des agents se saluaient, ayant terminé leur journée de travail.  
Peter leva les yeux vers l'horloge au dessus du guichet principal. Dix-huit heures. Sa journée à lui aussi était presque terminée.  
Dehors, la nuit était déjà tombée sur la capitale française. Le jeune homme n'arrivait même plus à distinguer la Seine, pourtant à quelques mètres de l'entrée du 36 quai des Orfèvres. Il se rapprocha de la porte, toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne vit donc pas l'homme qui s'avançait de dehors vers l'entrée, et failli se prendre la lourde porte en bois.  
Dans un sursaut, il réussit à s'écarter au dernier moment, mais trébucha dans un bruit sourd tout de suite après son écart.

\- Oh excuse-moi mon grand ! Tout va bien ?

L'homme qui venait de passer la porte s'était déjà penché sur lui, vérifiant qu'il ne lui avait pas fait mal. Peter sourit malgré la fatigue. Ses yeux commencèrent à papillonner, mais il se ressaisit rapidement.

\- Oui oui monsieur, tout va bien. C'est de ma faute, je ne vous avais pas vu arriver.

\- Ah … Je suis rassuré alors, lui répondit l'homme avant de lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Sa poigne était ferme et rassurante à la fois. Peter osa finalement s'attarder sur son visage.  
Deux grands yeux bleus pétillants le regardaient avec malice. Il avait de longs cheveux blonds en bataille qui semblaient défier la gravité, se confondant en de longues et hautes mèches. Il abordait un grand sourire, qui mit tout de suite en confiance le jeune anglais. Contrairement à tous les autres hommes, il ne portait pas de chapeau comme la mode l'imposait alors à cette époque, mais son long manteau de cuir sombre et fourré, son pantalon plissé à revers, sa chemise noire et ses souliers vernis en faisait tout de même un citoyen élégant et assez moderne. Pas de grand col, de pantalon plutôt évasé ou de surplus. Tout chez lui respirait la sincérité.  
Une fois relevé, Peter voulu à serrer la main de ce nouvel arrivant et se présenter. Puis il se souvint que sa main était déjà dans celle de l'autre et se retrouva pétrifié un instant, ne sachant comment agir. Devait-il retirer sa main et la lui resserrer ou non … ? Les deux se jetèrent un regard. Le grand blond semblait lui aussi s'être fait la même réflexion. Le rire vint les submerger aussitôt.  
Depuis son guichet, l'agent de police encore en charge les jugeait presque.

\- Encore pardon pour le dérangement monsieur. Je suis Peter Kirkland, agent à tout faire du commissariat, et futur détective ! commença le plus jeune entre deux éclats de rire.

\- Enchanté jeune Peter. Je suis Mathias Kholer, je suis serveur à la brasserie « le Conquérant », continua l'autre.

Ils se jetèrent un nouveau regard amical et se lâchèrent enfin la main.

\- Kirkland … Tu es donc de la famille du détective n'est-ce pas ? demanda Mathias.

\- Exact, je suis son petit-cousin. Vous m'avez peut-être déjà aperçu hier, quand nous sommes venus faire l'état des lieux à la brasserie …

\- J'étais déjà parti … ! Mais je ne t'ai pas croisé cet après-midi au poste, quand je suis venu pour mon interrogatoire non plus.

\- J'étais occupé ailleurs effectivement … Oh d'ailleurs, en quoi puis-je vous être utile monsieur Kholer ?

\- Haha, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais oublié mon écharpe après mon interrogatoire tout à l'heure … Tu penses qu'il serait possible que je retourne dans la salle d'attente la chercher ?

\- A cette heure, les visiteurs n'y ont pas accès … Mais ne bougez-pas, je vais vous la chercher !

Sans plus attendre, Peter se rua vers la salle où avaient patienté les suspects de l'affaire de la brasserie, la veille comme ce matin encore pour les employés. Il récupéra l'étoffe, et revint sans tarder auprès du visiteur.

\- Merci beaucoup jeune homme !

Il fixa l'horloge tout en enfilant son écharpe retrouvée.

\- Bon … Il se fait tard, je vais y aller. Encore merci Peter !

Un instant plus tard, il avait déjà repassé la porte.  
Peter continuait de sourire. Cette discussion lui avait fait beaucoup de bien, en cette soirée dominicale, qui avait plutôt mal commencée. Le jeune homme avait même compris quelque chose.  
Désormais, il ne voulait plus simplement être le meilleur détective. Il voulait être le meilleur, et faire sourire les autres autour de lui.

\- • -

Gilbert tenta de sourire en mâchant une première bouchée de son plat.  
Pourtant, le cœur n'y était absolument pas. Il sentait ses intestins faire des nœuds dans son ventre, et pouvait presque entendre son estomac se resserrer. Il avait aussi comme un blocage dans la gorge, lui interdisant d'avaler ne serait-ce qu'un aliment. Il serra les dents.  
Depuis des mois, il devait vivre au rythme de son corps. Quand ce dernier avait faim, Gilbert mangeait. Quand il se sentait mal, Gilbert vomissait. Quand il se voulait rien avaler, Gilbert s'y pliait.

\- C'est plutôt bon non ?

L'albinos releva les yeux vers son jeune frère, Ludwig.

\- Oui oui, très. Mais … Je vais commander une soupe plutôt après cette entrée … Je n'ai pas très faim, lui répondit son aîné.

\- Hier soir non plus tu n'as presque rien avalé … Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? s'inquiéta le blond.

\- C'est parce que j'ai bien mangé ce midi ne t'en fais pas … ! Une soupe m'ira parfaitement pour ce soir.

Tous les deux se trouvaient dans le restaurant de leur hôtel, un peu à l'écart des autres clients pour que Gilbert puisse exhiber sa chevelure blanche sans recevoir plus de mauvais regards que ceux déjà lancés par les serveurs.  
Ludwig avait voulu remonter le moral de son frère, en l'invitant, pour une fois, à déguster la bonne cuisine parisienne que proposait leur hôtel mais qu'ils n'avaient pas encore prit le temps de goûter depuis leur arrivé.  
Gilbert faisait donc de son mieux pour sourire, et tenter d'apprécier les plats qui commençaient à défiler sur leur table.  
Il voulait manger bien sûr. Se faire plaisir, découvrir de nouvelles saveurs et avoir la sensation d'avoir fait un excellent repas. Mais être victime de désordre alimentaire était une épreuve au quotidien. L'allemand le savait à présent. Il connaissait désormais les heures où son corps réclamait le plus d'énergie ou celles où il valait mieux le laisser gérer tout seul.  
Il mangea quelques bouchées de salade, malgré la boule qui grandissait dans sa gorge. Même en mangeant le minimum, il savait qu'il assurait au moins un peu d'énergie à ses muscles, pour le porter encore quelques heures avant que son estomac ne l'autorise à manger.

\- C'est l'enquête qui te fait tant stresser Gil' … ?

\- En partie je pense … répondit-il après quelques secondes de silence. Tu me connais, je ne suis jamais bien à l'aise en société, alors là … Être à l'étranger et, en plus, devoir affronter un détective c'est compliqué.

Étrangement, il n'avait absolument pas menti. Le stress était très certainement la source de ce mal qui le rongeait de l'intérieur depuis des semaines. L'angoisse aussi. La peur. Ainsi que ceux qui lui en voulaient tant, dans son pays.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. On reste ici encore quelques temps pour se défendre devant les policiers, puis, dès que c'est fini, nous partirons loin des problèmes, et loin de l'Europe. Cette nouvelle vie à laquelle tu aspires tant grand-frère, elle est tout près de nous maintenant.

Ludwig avait sourit en énonçant cette dernière phrase. C'était rare. Et son aîné savait que ces paroles étaient on ne peut plus sincères et pleines d'attention.  
La petite flamme de son esprit se ralluma. Son petit-frère était son réel carburant. Et c'était ce type de paroles et de vérités dont Gilbert Beilschmidt avait besoin pour lutter contre tous ses maux et ses démons.  
Son sourire maladroit d'enfant, qu'il abordait si souvent auparavant, se colla à nouveau sur son visage.  
Tout ira bien. Bientôt.

\- • -

 _"Merci de bien vouloir vous rendre dès votre réveil à la brasserie « Le Conquérant ». A la moindre impasse sur votre présence, toutes les mesures nécessaires seront prises par les forces de l'ordre._  
 _Arthur Kirkland."_

Matthew Williams grimaça en lisant le mot qu'il venait de recevoir avec son petit-déjeuner dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Il avait passé une nuit affreuse et aurait préféré passer sa journée entre les rues parisiennes, les visites touristiques et son lit, plutôt que de devoir retourner à la fameuse brasserie.  
Voilà presque trois jours que l'incident avait eu lieu, et il n'avait eu le temps de profiter de son passage dans la capitale depuis. Il y avait toujours un policier qui patientait devant l'hôtel, et il se sentait constamment observé.

\- Oh. C'est encore le détective ?

Le jeune homme sursauta. Son demi-frère, Alfred Jones, venait de faire son apparition juste au-dessus de son épaule.

\- Haha, je te fais si peur Mattie ? demanda Alfred face à la réaction de son frère.

\- Tu m'as juste surpris … C'est différent, répondit l'autre avec une petite moue, visiblement embêté.

Alfred se contenta de sourire, comme à son habitude, et attrapa un croissant sur le plateau du petit-déjeuner que venait de leur apporter une des employées de l'hôtel, en même temps que le petit-déjeuner.  
Matthew observa son frère, qui s'extasiait désormais sur le goût de la pâtisserie, et soupira en se souvenant qu'il n'avait jamais eu de tel repas, à New-York.  
Alfred et lui avaient la même mère, mais avaient vécu chacun les premières années de leur vie auprès de leur père respectif. Matthew à Montréal, et Alfred à New-York City. Ils s'étaient retrouvés il y a de cela sept ans, en 1917, alors que les deux s'engageaient à la guerre, ayant atteint leur dix-huit ans cette année là.  
Depuis, ils ne se lâchaient plus, et comptaient bien récupérer le temps perdu.  
Ils avaient donc décidé, quelques années après la guerre, de retourner sur le vieux continent, entre frères. Une sorte de voyage réparateur en quelques sortes. Réparer les blessures de la guerre, et celles causées par leur séparation durant leur enfance.  
Malheureusement, pendant leur séjour à Paris, il avait fallu qu'ils se rendent dans une brasserie. Un brasserie sanglante désormais. Et Matthew s'en voulait à chaque instant.

\- Ne traînons pas trop tout de même. Il ne faut pas faire attendre un détective, déclara finalement le canadien. Je vais me laver rapidement, tu seras prêt dans cinq minutes ?

\- Pas de soucis _brother_ , lui répondit l'autre en souriant. J'ai juste à enfiler une chemise correcte.

Matthew sourit en se dirigeant vers leur salle de bain. Entendre son frère l'appeler ainsi lui redonnait toujours le sourire. Le cœur un peu plus léger, il se déshabilla, retira ses lunettes, et commença à plonger un gant de toilette dans la bassine d'eau brûlante que l'hôtel mettait à disposition dès le matin.  
En passant le linge contre son visage, il repensa un instant à la soirée du vendredi. Son frère faisait le malin en racontant leur exploits de guerre à deux jeunes parisiennes, attablés dans la fameuse brasserie. Matthew, lui, avait passé la soirée à se morfondre dans la bière, et à faire des allers-retours entre le bar et sa table en cherchant de quoi l'occuper. Puis …  
Le savon vint lui piquer les yeux en quelques secondes. Il pesta et se rinça maladroitement avant de décider à se rhabiller. Ce passage éclair à la salle de bain lui avait fait plus de mal que de bien finalement.  
Heureusement, son frère l'attendait, tout sourire, afin de partir en duo. Ils se jugèrent un moment du regard, chacun vérifiant que l'autre avait bien noué sa cravate, enlevant une poussière de son uniforme ou époussetant leur médaille militaire. Les deux jeunes hommes ressemblaient presque à des jumeaux. Aussi grand l'un que l'autre, les cheveux châtain virant sur le blond avec des mèches folles, et des grands yeux bleus, leur seule différence était peut-être leur longueur de cheveux, Matthew abordant une coupe mi-longue. Leurs esprits étaient aussi connectés que leur physiques.  
Enfin satisfaits de leur allure, ils quittèrent leur chambre d'hôtel en discutant joyeusement.

\- • -

Toris détestait son métier. Il détestait son pays. Il détestait l'URSS. Il détestait son boss. Il détestait leurs missions. Il détestait sa vie.  
Il se faisait toujours entraîner dans les pires endroits, dans les pièges les plus terribles, et n'en ressortait presque jamais indemne. Il étai fatigué et épuisé, mais ses pas continuaient de suivre ceux de ses collèges à travers toute l'Europe.  
Et ce mois-ci c'était Paris.  
Et évidemment, il avait fallu que sa troupe se retrouve au plein milieu de ce qui ressemblait à un règlement de compte dans un brasserie.  
Le lituanien n'avait, depuis l'incident, presque pas essayé de se renseigner sur l'affaire. Du moins pas plus qu'en tant que témoins. Il avait docilement répondu aux questions du détective deux jours plus tôt, écouté les conseils de son supérieur, et tenter d'oublier ses malheurs.  
En ce matin du 27 Février 1924, un lundi précisément, Toris Laurinaitis se rendait de nouveau « Au Conquérant », ses deux collègues à ses côtés.

\- Vous … Vous pensez que le détective Kirkland à déjà une piste … ? intervint Raivis Galante, en s'arrêtant devant la brasserie.

\- Je n'en douterai pas … ! C'est un des plus grand détective du siècle a ce que l'on dit ! lui répondit Eduard Von Bock.

\- Moi, j'aimerai juste que cette affaire se termine au plus tôt …

Raivis et Eduard se regardèrent un instant. La situation mentale de Toris les inquiétait de jour en jour. Les trio Baltique s'était toujours entendu à merveille, et se serrait les coudes dans toutes les situations, peu importe où leur travail les menait. Cependant, leur ami semblait se renfermer sur lui, et se laisser dépérir depuis un temps.

\- Allons … Si la police nous réunit tous ce matin, c'est bien pour mettre les choses au clair dans cette histoire, et trouver de nouvelles preuves… ! Ce sera bientôt fini, j'en suis certain ! ajouta Eduard en faisant une tape amicale sur le dos de son ami.

Toris ne trouva rien a répondre, et entra sans plus attendre dans le bar, suivi par ses deux acolytes.

\- Bonjour, entendirent-ils depuis le bar, au fond de la salle.

Depuis son poste, Francis Bonnefoy, le patron du bar, accueillait machinalement chacune des personnes conviées à cette reconstitution de scène de crime. Derrière son bar, il faisait mine de s'occuper en essuyant quelques verres, tout en fixant un à un les « invités » de la journée déjà arrivés sur les lieux. Il n'avait pas l'air en colère, mais simplement méfiant, et embêté. Après tout, quelqu'un était venu pour tuer dans son établissement, et le mettait dans une situation plus que délicate.  
Les trois baltes ne lui en voulurent donc pas de cet accueil si peu chaleureux et le saluèrent a leur tour, sans plus grand enthousiasme.  
Ils s'installèrent à la même table que le vendredi. Un homme les y attendait déjà.

\- Ah, vous voilà ! Je vous avais pourtant dit de ne pas traîner …

Leur patron, du moins le représentant des forces soviétiques en France, Ivan Braginski, semblait les attendre depuis quelques temps, les doigts pianotant sur la table à une rythme effréné.

\- Vous nous avez dit neuf heures monsieur, et il est exactement huit heures et cinquante-six minutes … répondit Eduard en regardant sa montre.

L'homme déjà installé sourit. Le blond, qui venait en quelques sortes de la contredire, ne sachant pas si c'était un bon signe ou non, frissonna.

\- Pardonnez-nous si nous vous avons fait attendre longtemps … ! s'exclama le plus jeune, un peu déstabilisé lui aussi.

\- Ce n'est rien Raivis … répondit finalement Ivan. Mais installez-vous, je vous en prie !

Sans un mot de plus, le trio s'assit.

\- Espérons simplement que cette … Interlude dans notre journée ne nous prenne pas trop de temps … J'ai de la paperasse à faire à l'ambassade … reprit leur patron après quelques secondes de silence.

\- Je l'espère aussi monsieur, avoua Toris.

Ils observèrent ensuite depuis leur table l'arrivée de toutes les personnes présentes trois jours plus tôt sans bruit.  
Toris nota notamment l'arrivée de jumeaux, d'un homme aussi pâle que la neige qui tombait sur Paris encore quelques heures plus tôt, des serveurs qu'il avait croisé le samedi, et d'une petit troupe que le chef de l'établissement, monsieur Bonnefoy s'empressa d'aller embrasser.  
Après une demie heure d'attente, ils firent enfin leur arrivée.  
La salle entière se tut en voyant le détective Kirkland, son frère, et son assistant faire leur entrée.  
Toris se raidit sur sa chaise, presque prêt à défaillir. Il n'avait pas envie de revivre cette soirée, pas encore …  
Le détective, lui, jubilait presque, mais tentait de cacher son sourire derrière le col de son manteau.  
Quelques instant après la surprise qu'avait provoqué son arrivée, il retira son chapeau, et s'adressa immédiatement à toute la salle.

\- Bien ! Il est temps d'élucider un meurtre !

* * *

 **Je l'ai dit ... Les choses sérieuses vont commencer !**

 **Personnages :**  
 **Mathias Kholer (Danemark)**  
 **Matthew Williams (Canada)**  
 **Alfred Jones (Amérique)**  
 **Toris Laurinaitis (Lituanie)**  
 **Raivis Galante (Lettonie)**  
 **Eduard Von Bock (Estonie)**  
 **Ivan Braginski (Russie)**

 **Je ne pense pas que je pourrais poster tout de suite le prochain chapitre ... Surement dans deux semaines ! D'ici là, prenez soin de vous (faites pas comme moi haha), et gardez le moral, c'est le plus important.  
BISOUS ET MERCI**

 _ROSIE_


	6. Chapter 6 - Doutes

**Bonjour, bonsoir !**  
 **... Aie aie aie quel retard ... ! Mais ... C'était pour la bonne cause : j'ai eu mon bac ! (thank god.) Maintenant que je suis en vacances et que la paperasse pour l'année prochaine est presque terminée, je peux enfin me consacrer à des choses qui me plaisent, et en particulier, l'écriture ! Je suis donc de retour ! Avec un chapitre un peu plus long, cette fois-ci (en remerciement pour votre patience peut-être ... ? haha), et, pour ceux qui l'auraient loupé, la sortie de ma nouvelle fiction : "La (sur)vie des ombres" ! Je vous invite à aller y a jeter un coup d'œil rapide après, le premier chapitre est déjà posté !**  
 **Sinon, encore désolée pour mon absence et ce temps d'attente pour ce chapitre ... ! J'espère que celui ci saura me faire pardonner !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **(Je réponds à tous les commentaires du dernier chapitre ici, n'ayant pas eu le temps de répondre personnellement à chacun avant !)**

 **TheFireHana  
J'ai mangé mes 5 fruits et légumes ces dernières semaines ! Et je vais mieux haha  
Gilbert n'est pas vraiment boulimique ... Il souffre de troubles alimentaires ("food disorder" en anglais) qui peuvent être liées à la boulimie mais, cette dernière est plutôt marquée par des périodes alimentaires compulsives. Là, Gil à juste un appétit très variable, mais ne mange pas forcément plus on va dire. (et en plus il a envie de vomir régulièrement) J'attends d'ailleurs tes MP sur ce sujet s'il faut en parler plus ! Sinon ... BROMANCE POWER.  
Ravie que les personnages te plaisent ! Et ... Continue donc de faire des hypothèses uhuh.  
Après pour mes fautes ... Merci d me prévenir à chaque fois ! Vraiment ! Je me dépêche souvent d'écrire eeet les majuscules sur les noms de pays passent souvent à la trappe ... Et le /span./span c'est ff qui me fait des copier/coller bizarres vu que j'ai plus word haha.  
Après pour "Braginski", j'ai pris le nom donné par Himaruya et utilisé dans le fandom ... ! (avec wikihetalia comme ref je crois) Donc bon ... L'effet polonais n'était pas voulu.  
Bisous ! Et encore merci à toi pour tes reviews ! 3**

 **Lyra Romanova  
Que j'aaaaime tes reviews uuh.  
C'est promis, je vais essayer de me caler à un rythme plus régulier et espacé maintenant que je suis en vacances ! D'ailleurs, j'essaye aussi maintenant d'écrire sur mon téléphones, dans mes notes, pour éviter de me retrouver trois heures derrière mon ordi à chercher des idées haha.  
Tous les personnages auront droit à des passages consacrés à eux seuls dans la suite ! Et je suis ravie que la présentation t'aie plu !  
IvAAAAn hhhu yesyes (rhooo on à tous des penchants sadiques ;))  
Encore mille mercis pour ton petit mot, et j'espère que, depuis ta Bretagne, la suite de cette enquête te fera vivre de nouvelles sensations et émotions !  
Biise  
**

 **Sinon, encore et toujours merci au guest, qui me laisse toujours un petit mot, qui malgré tout, me permet de continuer à écrire et à fournir du plaisir dans mes fictions ~ (u are da best)**

 **(L'oeuvre d'Hetalia et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas)**

* * *

Tout le monde retint son souffle pendant plusieurs secondes, tous incapables de réagir correctement à la situation. Il flottait dans l'air comme de l'électricité, prête à fondre sur la première personne à s'opposer aux événements à venir.  
Ce ne fut que lorsque le reste des policiers et les médecins précédèrent l'arrivée des trois premiers que le temps reprit son court habituel. Les agents se postèrent au quatre coins de la pièces, ou auprès des tables. Les médecins, eux, se dirigèrent aux sanitaires, au plus près de la scène de crime. Arthur Kirkland, Allistair et Peter commencèrent à se déplacer vers le cœur de la brasserie, jetant chacun des coups d'œils rapides aux personnes présentes, qu'ils côtoyaient désormais depuis plusieurs jours, entre les interrogatoires et les passages au poste.  
Bella était assise à la même place qu'il a quelques jours, installée entre Antonio et son petit-frère, Gabriel. La jeune femme avait le regard dans le vide, et tentait vainement de ne pas grimacer devant la situation où ils se trouvaient tous.

\- Tout ira bien, lui dit l'hispanique en remarquant son air quelques peu crispé. Du moins, j'espère surtout qu'ils ne nous garderont pas toute la journée ici …

Le détective britannique tourna immédiatement la tête vers l'homme qui avait brisé le silence, l'air visiblement contrarié. Quand il croisa le regard de Bella, sa fureur passa cependant aussitôt. Il la salua rapidement avant de repartit suivi de sa famille vers le bar.

\- Mmmh. Tant qu'il ne te touche pas et qu'il ne te fais pas goûter une de ces plats anglais répugnants, je promets de ne pas intervenir, ça te va ? demanda Antonio à la belge en grimaçant, toujours un peu ennuyé par le rendez-vous auquel elle s'était rendue avec Kirkland.

\- Je compte sur toi pour me tirer de toute expérience culinaire douteuse, bien sûr … ! répondit-elle en riant sincèrement cette fois.

Ils se sourirent chaleureusement. Malgré la tension, le duo savait toujours gérer les tracas à leur manière, pendant un certain temps.  
Le détective, de son côté, s'installa seul à une table. La table de la victime. Ou du moins, celle dont se souvenait Francis et les serveurs.

\- Allons ... Un peu d'entrain ... ! commenta-t-il en voyant que la salle restait dans un silence religieux. Je veux que vous agissiez tous comme si rien ne s'était passé. Imaginez-vous être un vendredi soir banal, vous êtes dans cette brasserie, et vous passez du bon temps !

Bella vit son cousin Francis grimacer et soupirer depuis son bar. Plus facile a dire qu'à faire, d'ignorer les événements qui s'étaient produits ici, pour le propriétaire !

Arthur fit signe a son frère, son assistant et aux autres policiers de s'approcher de sa table. Il leur tendit chacun un morceau de feuille où étaient inscrit une liste de questions et d'interrogations.

\- Chacun se rend a une table, et vous interrogez l'ensemble des personnes présentes.

Un policier s'apprêta à faire une remarque. Le jeune homme le coupa, sans sourciller.

\- Je sais. Chacun est déjà passé au poste pour un interrogatoire. Mais là, l'ambiance est parfaitement propice à de nouvelles questions, plus banales sur la soirée, et je veux m'assurer que tout colle avec ce qu'ils m'ont avoué ces deux derniers jours. Après, nous retracerons les déplacements de chacun. Je compte sur vous pour avoir le plus de détails.

Tout était clair, et aucun agent n'osa ajouter une remarque au plan du grand détective. Il y allait pas à pas, et tenait a bien faire les choses, sa famille, et ses collègues désormais, le savaient. Et c'était pour cette raison que Scotland Yard l'avait mis sur le devant de la scène internationale. Toutes les forces intérieures d'Europe le voulaient pour agent.  
La belge et sa famille vit ainsi arriver Allistair, le frère d'Arthur, à leur table, mâchonnant son crayon à papier tout en lisant la liste que son cadet lui avait confié.

\- Bien, commença-t-il. Je sais que vous en avez déjà répondu a beaucoup mais j'ai encore quelques petites questions a vous poser, mesdames et messieurs.

Son arrivée et sa proclamation en fit soupirer plus d'un. Lars et Antonio les premiers.

\- Vous perdez votre temps autant que vous nous faites le notre ... souffla ce dernier.

Le nouveau venu le fusilla du regard. L'hispanique se souvint subitement qu'il avait affaire aux forces de l'ordre et se tut bien rapidement, lançant un air désolé a son interlocuteur.

\- Hum, reprit Allistair. Je disais donc que j'aillais a nouveau vous poser deux trois questions, juste pour contextualiser la scène, telle qu'elle était l'autre soir. Alors ... Euh a quelle heure êtes vous arrivés déjà ?

\- Tous aux alentours de vingt heures. Nous avons attendu Bella et Lars quelques minutes avant de réellement commencer la soirée, répondit simplement Elizabeta.

\- Très bien. Vous êtes tous assis a la même place ?

Le groupe hocha la tête a l'unisson.

\- Ensuite ... Combien de verres, pintes ou autres avez-vous bu chacun ?

\- Deux pintes chacun je crois bien ... essaya de se remémorer Gabriel.

\- Moi, c'était trois a vrai dire ... !

Antonio se retourna vers Bella en riant silencieusement. La jeune femme l'avait toujours épaté par sa résistance à la bière. Lars, lui, lança plutôt un regard froid à sa jeune sœur, craignant sûrement que trop de détails ne la mettent dans une situation difficile dans l'enquête. Bella avait commencé par rire à sa propre remarque sachant que les hommes s'en trouvaient souvent plutôt étonnés, mais en voyant l'air que son grand-frère affichait, elle se rembrunit. Son sourire se perdit entre deux petits rires inaudibles, baissant les yeux, et culpabilisant quelques peu sur son attitude. Heureusement pour elle, le britannique ne releva pas ses états d'âme et continua sa série de questions, notant simplement l'honnêteté de tout le groupe.  
Antonio prit la main de son amie.

\- Très bien ... continua Allistair en griffonnant quelques mots sur son carnet. Vous vous êtes tous déplacés dans la soirée ?

\- Oui monsieur ... Au moins une fois chacun, approuva Élise.

\- Pour commander des nouvelles boissons en général ?

\- En général oui, dit Sebastiano.

\- Êtes vous aller discuter avec d'autres clients ?

\- Je suis allée voir mon frère, Francis, a deux reprises, avoua Serena. Mais, tout le monde s'est plus ou moins levé pour commander, et à la fois, bavarder

\- Je vois ... finit Allisatair, l'air presque déçu.

Il arrivait au bout de sa série de questions. Cependant, il se permit d'en ajouter une, que son demi-frère avait omis de poser a certains lors des premiers interrogatoires.

\- Par ailleurs ... L'un d'entre vous aurait-il donc eu l'occasion d'échanger un mot avec Feliks, notre victime ?

\- • -

\- Pas une seule marque de strangulation, d'agression ou de coups ... Seul un filet de sang s'écoulait de sa bouche. L'arrêt cardiaque est forcément, et seulement lié a quelque chose qu'il aurait ingéré.

\- Exact monsieur Kirkland.

Le jeune détective était retourné sur le lieu du crime, pendant l'ultime interrogatoire des suspects, entouré des médecins et d'une partie des policiers. Il tenait fermement sous son bras le compte-rendu de l'équipe médicale qu'il avait reçu la veille. Il avait passé sa nuit a éplucher toutes les notes, et avait tenu a se rendre a nouveau le matin même a la morgue, et sur le lieu de mort du polonais un peu plus tard. C'était chose faite.

\- Bien bien ... Les hypothèses de bagarre, d'affrontement, ou même d'infiltration dans les sanitaires par l'extérieur sont donc à exclure, continua t-il.

\- Totalement. De plus, il aurait dû se débattre, ou se défendre s'il avait été agressé, ajouta un médecin.

\- Exact Patrick, approuva Arthur. Maintenant, reste a savoir combien de temps ce poison a mis de temps a faire effet ...

\- Les médecins mobilisés a la morgue font de leur mieux monsieur. Je doute qu'il soit possible t'identifier quoi ce soit ...

\- C'est pour cela qu'il me faut des détails. Plus de détails. Il y a forcément un des suspects qui a agi de manière plus ou moins suspicieuse ce soir là ...

Les hommes mobilisés autour de lui l'entendirent se parler a lui même plusieurs secondes. Aucun n'osa faire de remarque.  
Il sursautèrent cependant tous quand Kirkland releva la tête d'un coup sec, avant de sortir en trombe des sanitaires.

\- Allistair ! Peter ! Dehors. Maintenant !

A l'entente de leur prénoms et de l'ordre donné par leur supérieur, les deux britanniques ne se firent pas prier et laissèrent pour le premier, la table de suspects qu'il questionnait, et pour le second, son poste d'observation de la brasserie, un tabouret. Ils empoignèrent leurs vestes, chapeaux et autres écharpes, et suivirent le pas dynamique d'Arthur pour sortir dans le froid et le vent, laissant une salle remplie de spectateurs interloqués et intrigués par tout ce manège. La porte d'entrée claqua.

\- Bon , petit demi-frère … commença Allistair en grelottant malgré son manteau en cuir. Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ?

\- Aveugle … J'ai été aveugle ! Je tourne en rond depuis trois jours. TROIS JOURS ! hurla le détective.

\- Arthur qu'est-ce que- … essaya d'intervenir Peter.

\- J'essaye de me mettre dans l'ambiance et dans les possibles actions commises par tous ces clients l'autre soir, mais je tourne en rond … Il sont beaucoup trop ! D'ordinaire, il est facile, avec trois témoins de savoir qui ment, qui n'était pas là à l'heure prévue, ou qui agit de façon suspicieuse ! Il faut trouver un autre moyen pour cette affaire …

Son demi-frère et son petit cousin le regardèrent en silence, à la fois intrigués et admiratifs.

\- Bon … J'ai besoin de votre avis. Comment l'auriez vous tué ? lança-t-il finalement sans plus de détails.

\- Pardon … ? Tu veux dire que … répondit le roux visiblement pris au dépourvu.

\- Oui … ! Pour vous, pour quelle raison ce crime s'est-il passé ici ? Qu'auriez vous utilisé ? Quel rôle auriez-vous joué … ?

Un silence suivit sa déclaration. Seuls les pas des passants, et la circulation de quelques taxis et autres véhicules lui répondirent.  
Arthur vit Peter, son jeune assistant, se concentrer intensément sur le problème posé. Malgré le froid et le vent, le jeune homme ne pensait plus qu'à la scène de crime, à la victime, au coupable ... Du moins, dans son esprit, il était désormais le coupable. Le détective savait que le jeune blond était capable d'une réflexion posée et très souvent utile en tout point. Il en avait fait l'expérience au cours de ses dernières enquêtes, et les temps de résolutions auraient été bien plus longs sans l'aide de sa famille. Peter se mettait à la place des autres, trouvait les options les plus plausibles et qui pourraient mener quelqu'un à aboutir à un meurtre. Allistair, lui, repérait les moindres détails anormaux et arrivait à lire les visages des suspects comme un livre ouvert.

\- Un poison serait facile à faire ingérer sans le faire repérer par n'importe quelle boisson ou plat ... Être un membre de l'équipe de restauration serait donc pour moi la manière la plus simple pour réaliser ce meurtre ... conclut Peter.

\- C'est vrai ... Dès que nous rentrerons à nouveau, j'envoie directement un agent dans le garde-manger … Et je m'occuperai personnellement d'aller interroger de nouveau ce Francis Bonnefoy … répondit Arthur en serrant le poing.

\- Personnellement, les membres de l'équipe de restauration, cuisiniers comme serveurs, me semblaient bien plus chamboulés qu'autre chose … Le patron est lui même très embêté. A chaque fois que je nous sommes venus ici, il n'avait l'air d'attendre qu'une chose, qu'on lui donne le nom d'un coupable, et que ses ennuis se terminent, intervint Allistair.

\- Évidemment qu'il est impatient que cette histoire se termine … ! Ainsi que tous les innocents de cette affaire ! Mais il y a pourtant quelqu'un … Quelqu'un qui à décidé que cette brasserie serait le dernier lieu où notre victime pourrait fouler …

Un nouveau silence tomba sur le trio. La fatigue commençait à faire son effet, et Arthur s'énervait un peu plus à chaque réflexion.

\- Bon … Je n'aime pas faire ça mais …

Le blond sortit un carnet de la poche intérieure de son manteau, et le tendit à son demi-frère.

\- Voici la liste des personnes qui me semblent agir de manière suspecte, ou qui … Ne me plaisent tout simplement pas, avoua-t-il en grimaçant l'air peu ravi. Tu les fais surveiller jusqu'à la prochaine fois que je les convoque, et tu me récupères les réponses aux questions que j'ai fait poser à tout le monde aujourd'hui.

\- _Rude_ , commenta Peter en suivant des yeux le carnet que le roux récupérait en hochant la tête.

\- Oui et bien … Tu verras toi aussi quand tu auras avancé dans le métier … ! rougit presque le détective. Des fois, il faut faire des hypothèses et … Certes, ce n'est pas très correct de classer ces suspects, en général des citoyens innocents et lambda, sur des critères tels que leur caractère ou leur physique sans réellement les connaître mais … Là je n'ai plus le choix ! Il faut avancer !

\- Je te taquine … ! avoua Peter, surpris par la réaction de son cousin. J'imagine bien que c'est difficile avec autant de monde …

Arthur se calma. Le jeune garçon semblait vraiment désolé, et Allistair attendait patiemment un ordre de sa part avant de retour dans le bâtiment. Tous deux lui faisaient entièrement confiance, et le suivraient n'importe où. C'était maintenant qu'il s'en rendait compte. Devant cette brasserie, par un froid matin, un 2 février, à Paris. Autour d'eux, la ville continuait de vivre, les voitures et bus allant et venant de toutes part, les passants les esquivant sur le trottoir, dames parées de fourrures et de bijoux, comme hommes d'affaires, mallette sous le bras. Dehors, le meurtre semblait si loin, et si flou. Pourtant, derrière la porte floquée d'un « Le Conquérant » écrit en lettres d'or, des dizaines d'hommes et de femmes attendaient. Ils attendaient des réponses. De pouvoir retourner chez eux. D'être débarrassés de ce fardeau qu'était la victime. Le corps semblait hanter les esprits de tous, policiers comme suspects, riant presque de leur désarroi commun, et du temps qu'ils mettaient à trouver la vérité.  
Le détective releva la tête vers la vitrine du restaurant. Il était prêt. Les connections se faisaient à nouveau dans son esprit. Il voulait trouver ce meurtrier. Il le voulait tant ! La route restait cependant longue … Il le savait.

\- Bien. Allons-y.

\- • -

\- Monsieur Gilbert Beilschmidt, vous allez devoir être suivi par un agent de police dans les jours à venir.

Gilbert et Ludwig ouvrèrent les mêmes yeux étonnés. Ils avaient certes été assez proches des gardiens de la paix ces derniers jours, sachant qu'ils avaient pris l'adresse de leur hôtel et étaient venus vérifier à plusieurs reprises leurs positions avant et après les interrogatoires, mais devoir partager la plupart des heures de la journée avec l'un d'entre eux … Ils n'en voulaient pas, et n'auraient jamais cru que cela ait un jour lieu !

\- Il doit y avoir une erreur monsieur … commença Ludwig en s'adressant le plus calmement et poliment à Allistair Kirkland.

\- Ordre de monsieur Arthur Kirkland. Mais ne vous en faites pas, vous ne serez pas les seuls. Nous avons simplement … Sélectionné quelques suspects pour faire avancer la situation le plus rapidement possible, continua le roux d'un air très professionnel.

\- Sélectionné … Bien sûr. Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile … Les policiers allemands disaient la même chose à mon frère, quand nous étions encore au pays, lorsqu'il se faisaient arrêter sur la voie publique pour aucune raison particulière … !

Ludwig le savait. Le fait que son frère soit albinos, et qu'il puisse déranger par son physique n'étaient pas pour rien dans cette soi-disant « surveillance aléatoire ». D'ordinaire, le blond était le portrait typique, voire cliché du bon allemand. Grand, musclé, sérieux, droit dans ses bottes, ne haussant le ton que lorsque nécessaire, analysant toujours les situations pour trouver les réponses les plus logiques et justes … Cependant, et cela depuis qu'il avait compris comment le monde traitant les gens différents, il partait dans des crises de colère dès que son frère était jugé différemment des autres de part sa nature.

\- Ludwig, ne t'énerve pas s'il te plaît … Ce n'est pas nécessaire … tenta d'intervenir son aîné l'air embêté et fatigué.

\- Si, Gilbert. C'est nécessaire. Une fois de plus, pour une raison futile, tu te retrouves dans une position désagréable. Réagis un peu … !

\- Messieurs, je vous en prie … intervint Allistair, posant sa main sur l'épaule de Ludwig.

\- Ne me touchez pas !

\- Ludwig ! hurla l'albinos à bout de nerf.

\- Grand-frère … ! J'essaye de te défendre là ! Tu as des droits, comme nous tous, et tu devrais penser un peu plus à te battre pour les faire valoir ! Chaque fois c'est pareil et-…

\- LUDWIG !

Les quelques personnes présentes aux côtés des deux frères et du roux dans la brasserie se retournèrent dans un sursaut. Après un regard mauvais aux deux allemands, ils se dispersèrent, soit vers la sortie, soit vers les policiers pour régler les derniers détails de cette journée d'interrogations.  
Le blond envoya un regard surpris à son frère. Jamais il n'avait haussé le ton sur lui.

\- Laisse-moi régler ça, ajouta Gilbert en soufflant. JE suis l'aîné, et JE peux me débrouiller seul. Je vais discuter calmement avec monsieur, essayer de comprendre, puis nous rentrons. Accompagnés d'un policier s'il le faut.

\- Mais enfin, _bruder_ …

\- Attends-moi dehors.

Le ton n'était pas seulement fort cette fois. Il était glacial. L'albinos semblait s'être contenu des années durant, et cette colère lui était encore inconnue, pour lui comme son frère. Ce dernier ne comprenait d'ailleurs toujours pas la réaction qu'il avait eu quelques instants plus tôt. Il eut presque peur, et n'osa ajouter aucun mot, se contentant de tourner le dos aux deux hommes, sans oublier de jeter un regard noir à Allistair Kirkland.  
Il traversa la brasserie, les yeux rivés sur le sol, toujours troublé et énervé. La matinée avait déjà mal commencée, par cette nouvelle convocation sur le lieu du crime, et ne pouvait que plus mal finir. Il venait de s'énerver contre son frère. Et inversement. Cela n'était jamais arrivé. Toutes ces années, ils s'étaient serrés les coudes, rêvant d'un avenir meilleur dans un pays où ils seraient accueillis à bras ouverts, loin de la pauvreté de l'Allemagne, et loin des modes de vies traditionnels européens. Mais depuis qu'ils avaient quitté leur pays … Rien ne se passait comme prévu.  
Il ne prêtait aucune attention aux personnes qu'il bousculait en quittant le bâtiment, percutant un serveur blond à l'air surpris, ou encore des suspects qui attendaient l'autorisation de la police pour quitter les lieux. Il poussa d'un coup énergique la porte, ne se souciant pas de la présence d'une personne derrière celle-ci. Il aurait dû. Il entendit d'abord un petit hoquet de surprise avant de bousculer la propriétaire de cette petit voix. Le choc ne fut pas violemment, mais suffisamment pour finalement sortir le blond de ses sombres pensées, et le faire retrouver son attitude droite et honnête habituelle. La bousculade fut cependant plus violent pour l'inconnue qui agrippa comme elle put au costume de jeune homme pour éviter de s'écrouler sur le sol.

\- … Excusez-moi ! Je suis vraiment navré, je n'ai pas du tout fait attention et- … commença à bafouiller Ludwig en redressant la jeune femme.

Une paire d'yeux verts comme une émeraude se posa sur lui dans une lueur de surprise. C'était la jeune femme qu'il avait fixé deux jours plus tôt dans la salle d'attente du commissariat. Comme lui, elle faisait partie de cette sombre affaire, et de sa myriade de suspects. Il essaya un instant de se souvenir de son prénom, qu'il avait entendu lorsque son tour était venu d'être convoquée dans le bureau du détective. Un prénom doux, simple, qui respirait la générosité et la beauté …

\- Oh euh … Ce n'est rien, je n'ai pas fait attention non plus … ! lui répondit-elle en se redressant sur ses talons.

\- Vous n'êtes pas blessée … ? s'inquiéta tout de même l'allemand.

Son naturel prévenant revenait au galop.

\- Non, non ! Pas du tout … ! Je vous assure que tout va bien …

\- Permettez-moi au moins de vous raccompagner chez vous … Je ne voudrais pas que ma maladresse vous cause quelques ennuis …

\- C'est très aimable à vous … Monsieur … ?

\- Beilschmidt. Ludwig Beilschmidt.

\- Enchantée monsieur Beilschmidt. Je suis Bella Campbell.

Ils se serrèrent la main, toujours devant l'entrée du « Conquérant ». Autour d'eux la ville pouvait bien grouiller, hurler, et faire son raffut. Plus rien ne comptait que cet instant. Ce regard.  
Bella. Ludwig s'en souvenait maintenant. Et il ne s'était pas trompé. Un prénom doux, et simple.

\- Vous permettez que je vous abandonne quelques secondes ? J'avais oublié mon écharpe à la brasserie en partant et j'étais venue la récupérer avant que …

\- Oh bien sûr ! Je vous en prie.

Il lui ouvrit la porte, et la vit s'éloigner en trottinant vers une des tables du fond. De l'autre côté de la salle, il vit son frère, encore en pleine discussion avec l'écossais. Tant pis pour lui. Il le retrouverait plus tard. Ludwig n'était absolument plus d'humeur à lui adresser la parole.  
La jeune femme revint vers l'entrée, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Allons-y !

Ludwig se mit à ses côtés, prêt à la suivre dans les rues parisiennes.  
Il y eut d'abord une longue minute de silence. Non pas désagréable, mais plutôt polie, et réservée. Leur rencontre ne datait encore que de quelques instants. L'Allemand réalisa d'ailleurs qu'il était en train de raccompagner une inconnue chez elle, alors qu'il n'était qu'un simple touriste, ne connaissant que le chemin jusqu'à son hôtel.

\- Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, n'est-ce pas ?

Il sursauta presque. Cela se voyait-il tant que cela ?

\- En effet … Je ne suis que de passage à Paris.

\- Et … Vous êtes allemand non ?

Sa voix semblait être devenue plus faible et méfiante sur cette dernière phrase. Ludwig ne lui en voulut absolument pas. C'était bien normal. Dix ans plus tôt, son pays se lançait dans une guerre interminable contre une bonne partie de l'Europe. Et la France n'était pas encore complètement guérie de ses pertes, tentant comme elle pouvait de les oublier dans les cabarets, les bars et la musique.

\- Oui.

\- Vous n'avez pas un accent très marqué … Vous avez appris le français jeune ?

\- Ma mère était Alsacienne, j'ai toujours entendu du français chez moi … C'est d'ailleurs étonnant que vous l'ayez remarqué si tôt, si je puis dire.

\- Et bien, je suis belge donc … J'ai assez bien côtoyé la culture allemande, si je peux présenter ça ainsi.

\- Vraiment … ? Mais alors enfant vous …

\- Oui. L'année 1914 n'a pas été la plus heureuse …

Ludwig n'osa ajouter un mot. Son père avait été appelé à combattre en Belgique. Et, chez lui, près de la frontière française, la douleur avait fait partie de son quotidien. Il ne pouvait que comprendre la jeune femme.

\- Enfin … C'est le passé … ! Dites-moi plutôt ce que vous pensez de Paris, Ludwig !

De nouveau, le même sourire qu'abordait la jeune femme quelques instants plus tôt était réapparu sur ses lèvres, comme par magie. Elle l'étonnait, l'intriguait … Lui plaisait presque. Elle avait cette touche d'optimisme qui lui manquait, cette joie de vivre, et la capacité de s'émerveiller sur les plus petits détails de la vie. Son cœur se réchauffait presque à ses côtés.  
Le reste du trajet se déroula dans la bonne humeur et la chaleur. La jeune femme lui expliqua son lien avec le patron de la brasserie, Ludwig lui raconta en partie son idée de voyage avec son frère … Quand ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée de l'immeuble où logeait Bella, ils eurent quelques instants de silence, un peu gênés et tristes de se quitter.

\- Et bien … Je vais essayer de retrouver mon chemin jusqu'à l'hôtel maintenant … dit finalement Ludwig en brisant le silence.

\- Prenez donc le bus au bout de la rue, il vous ramènera en centre-ville.

\- Ce sera parfait, merci.

\- Encore merci à vous de m'avoir raccompagnée Ludwig … Ce fut une promenade très agréable.

\- Je suis tout à fait de votre avis … D'ailleurs …

Il toussota, les joues un peu rouges. Il n'osait croire ce qu'il allait dire à la jeune femme. Cette dernière attendait la fin de sa phrase, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, ses grands yeux verts pétillants d'un air malicieux. Il observa une dernière fois Bella. Ses cheveux châtain, son nœud dans les cheveux, son long manteau noir, sa taille fine …

\- … Accepteriez-vous que l'on se revoie ? J'aurai bien besoin d'un guide dans cette ville, vu que nous sommes encore bloqués ici pour plusieurs jours avec cette enquête …

\- Avec plaisir ! Oh, attendez …

Elle sortit un papier et un style de son sac, griffonnant quelques mots.

\- Voici mon adresse. Sinon, vous pouvez toujours vous adresser à mon cousin, Francis … Enfin, je suppose que nous nous reverrons au moins une fois pour le dénouement de l'enquête … !

\- C'est vrai … Merci ! répondit-il en prenant le papier, sans quitter des yeux la belge.

Elle lui fit finalement un petit signe de la main avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble, pour s'y engouffrer et quitter le froid et la neige.  
Ludwig resta interdit quelques instants, ne sachant s'il devait partir ou non. Au bout d'une minute, il prit la direction de l'arrêt de bus.  
Cette rencontre avait été … La bonne nouvelle de cette matinée. Elle avait, certes, très mal commencée, mais la douceur sur laquelle elle s'était achevée ne lui en laissait que de bons souvenirs. Cette femme pouvait bien être la coupable du meurtre de la brasserie, une sorcière, ou n'importe quel être peu digne de confiance. Il s'en fichait. Son cœur était bien plus léger, comme libéré d'un poids terrible, d'un fardeau. Il le savait. Cette jeune femme n'était pas comme les autres. C'était celle qu'il attendait. Qui allait le libérer des ses ténèbres.

* * *

 **Il était temps de passer à un peu de GerBelg non ... ? ;)**

 **Sinon, Patrick le médecin est République d'Irlande.**

 **Voilà ! Comme d'habitude, j'espère que cela vous aura plu ! J'attends vos réactions dans la rubrique 'reviews', et je vous embrasse très très fort !**  
 **Je pars en Ecosse dans une semaine, donc le prochain chapitre ne sera pas là avant le 7 ou 8 août je dirai ... D'ailleurs, n'oubliez pas de découvrir ma nouvelle fiction ! Le chapitre 2 sera publié dans quelques jours si possible ! Et puis sinon, n"hésitez pas a aller faire un tour sur mon profil pour suivre les mises à jour et l'avancée des chapitres, j'essaye de vous tenir au courant !**

 **BISOUS ET MERCI ENCORE**

 _ **ROSIE**_


	7. Chapter 7 - Le calme avant la tempête

**Bonjour, bonsoir !**  
 **Je suis très heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce septième chapitre ! (ce n'est pas trop tôt !) J'essaye vraiment de faire des efforts, d'écrire plus souvent, mais la motivation n'est pas toujours présente … Je voulais m'avancer pendant les vacances mais je n'ai réussi à écrire que pour mon autre fiction … Je vais essayer de tenir un autre rythme, et je pense que je pourrai vous en dire un peu plus sur les dates des prochaines publications au prochain chapitre ! (j'attends d'avoir entamé un peu ma rentrée haha).**  
 **A part ça comment étaient vos vacances ? Personnellement je me sens vraiment ressourcée et je me prends moins la tête. Et puis franchement si vous avez l'occasion de vous rendre en Ecosse un jour, ALLEZ-Y. Tout est magnifique, les gens sont adorables, l'histoire du pays est très intéressante et d'ailleurs, le pays entier semble dire "England ewe (you) suck. I prefer to be with my pal France." Du coup je suis dans une période ScotFra. VOILAVOILA.**

 **Merci à tous les lecteurs fidèles, et BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

Depuis son bar, Francis était un petit peu déconcerté. Beaucoup, même. Il avait dû, comme tous les trente-six autres suspects, se lever tôt et revenir sur les lieux de l'accident, après convocation du détective. Ils s'étaient tous préparés à un nouveau brassage de souvenirs, et surtout, a recevoir la réponse à toutes leurs interrogations qui se bousculaient dans leurs esprits. Qui avait put commettre un tel crime ? Personne ne le savait encore. Pas même Kirkland.  
Et finalement, après une petite heure, tout le monde repartait. Francis se retrouvait sans réponse, et encore plus embêté qu'à son réveil.  
Sa brasserie se vidait. Il était à peine dix heures. Il allait passer une nouvelle journée entouré de policiers. Et dieu sait s'il désespérait de pouvoir servir à nouveau des clients ... ! Entendre de nouveau des rires, de la musique, et faire part de son bonheur dans ce lieu qui représentait une part de sa vie désormais. "Le Conquérant" était son corps, son navire. Sans la clientèle, sans son esprit joyeux, sans son vent de fraicheur et de bonne humeur, il ne pouvait naviguer.

\- Tout va bien patron ?

\- Oui, oui ... Merci Mathias, c'est gentil de t'inquiéter.

Le jeune serveur scandinave vint se poster au comptoir, l'air visiblement inquiet pour son employeur.

\- Il ne faut pas s'en faire ... Je suis certain que tout sera réglé rapidement, reprit Mathias. Nous avons un grand détective, une foule de médecins et de policiers ... Nous sommes en 1924 après tout ! La science ne fait que des progrès !

\- Malheureusement mon grand, la haine aussi ne fait que des progrès dans notre beau continent ...

Francis n'était pas un homme pessimiste. Pourtant, depuis maintenant deux nuits, il avait passé de longues heures dans son lit a lister les malheurs qu'il côtoyaient depuis son enfance. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait presque peur. Peur de ce monde trop grand et trop égoïste, où seul le plus fort peut vivre heureux, en ne se souciant que son petit confort personnel. Loin de la mort, de la maladie, de la guerre, de la pauvreté ... Et des règlements de comptes dans des brasseries parisiennes entre autres.  
Mathias lui envoya un regard confus, hésitant à trouver les mots justes pour redonner le sourire à son patron. L'attention était adorable et ce dernier lui répondit par un simple sourire, lui indiquant sa reconnaissance.

-Et dire que je vous croyais plutôt optimiste et visionnaire … ! ne put que finalement commenter le serveur en riant pour alléger l'atmosphère.

-Haha, je reste un homme malgré tout … ! Je peux aussi être inquiet pour le futur de ma brasserie.

\- Et bien si l'on doit s'inquiéter de quelque chose en ce moment, ce serait bien de cet homme qui vient à notre rencontre ...

En effet, Allistair Kirkland venait de terminer une discussion tendue avec une homme aux cheveux blancs. Ce dernier disparut rapidement de la brasserie, loin des policiers. Le roux se dirigeait donc maintenant vers le bar. Mais ce n'était pas Mathias qu'il venait embêter.

\- Monsieur Kirkland ... ! commença Francis en le voyant s'accouder à son bar. En quoi puis-je vous être utile ?

\- Allistair sera amplement suffisant la prochaine fois ... lui répondit-il en souriant. Nous allons avoir besoin de vous avec Arthur ... Mon frère veut aller jeter un coup d'oeil a vos stocks ... Vous avez bien une pièce où vous ranger toutes vos provisions je suppose ?

\- Évidemment. Il souhaite s'y rendre maintenant ?

\- Oui, je vais le chercher tout de suite, conclut le britannique. Je reviens dans quelques instants.

Francis et Mathias le virent partir au petit trot vers l'entrée du bâtiment.

\- Vous allez les y accompagner j'imagine … ? demanda ce dernier.

\- Je préfèrerai. Oh, tu peux partir d'ailleurs, aucune corvée ne te retient ici aujourd'hui … ! s'exclama son patron.

\- C'est vrai … Mais je reviens demain pour vous épauler !

\- Heureusement que j'ai quelques bons employés, lui répondit Francis avec un clin d'œil tout en quittant son comptoir pour se diriger vers le détective qui arrivait avec Allistair.

Mathias le suivit du regard un instant en souriant. Malgré le fait qu'il soit son supérieur, il avait toujours aimé la compagnie et, tout simplement, le caractère de Francis Bonnefoy. Il voyait en lui l'adulte mature et organisé qu'il n'arrivait pas à être. Ils n'avaient que quatre années d'écart mais le jeune danois d'origine savait que le chemin qu'il avait à parcourir pour atteindre un mode de vie similaire au blond allait être bien plus long.  
Bien vite, il se retrouva seul. Du moins, si l'on oubliait la dizaine de policiers qui s'affairaient au cœur de la brasserie, auprès du lieu du crime vers les sanitaires, ou encore à l'entrée pour calmer les journalistes. C'est alors qu'il reconnut un visage familier parmi toute cette foule grouillante. Sans hésiter, il s'approcha du jeune homme qui semblait intensément concentré à écrire une longue liste, installé seul à une table, à l'écart des autres agents.

\- Peter !

Le garçon sursauta. Son crayon décrivit un grand arc de cercle sur son carnet, barrant au passages les dernières lignes qu'il avait écrites.

\- Ah ! Excuse-moi … ! Je ne voulais pas te faire aussi peur … ! s'excusa tout de suite Mathias.

Le jeune britannique leva les yeux vers le serveur, l'air rieur.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, c'est juste un brouillon … !

\- Ouf, tu me rassures ...

Ils se sourirent, comme lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés la veille. Mathias en oublia l'enquête, les policiers, et les doutes qui planaient tout autour d'eux dans cette sombre affaire. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver avec un petit cousin, un membre de sa famille.

\- Quoi de neuf sinon ? demanda-t-il en prenant une chaise pour s'asseoir aux côtés de son ami. Encore submergé par ton travail de futur détective ?

\- Et comment ! Arthur me confie de plus en plus de tâches … Hier, je servais encore du thé à tout le monde mais ce matin … J'ai pu l'aider ! Et m'exprimer sur l'enquête !

Il rayonnait, cela se voyait. Le danois rit silencieusement. Peter était un garçon plein de surprises, et de bons sentiments.

\- C'est super ! Qui sait, tu pourras même avoir ton nom dans le journal quand elle sera élucidée !

\- Mais oui ! répondit l'adolescent les yeux brillants. Le monde entendra enfin parler des mes capacités de grand détective haha !

Les deux discutèrent encore de longues minutes de leurs carrières respectives, et de leurs vies futures. Mathias parla de son projet d'ouvrir son propre bar et salon de thé un jour, et Peter lui expliqua qu'il n'avait aucune intention de retourner à l'école et voulait apprendre aux côtés des ses deux cousins. Ils discutèrent aussi de leurs passions pour le sport. La boxe pour Mathias, et la natation pour Peter. Leur fin de matinée se passa dans la bonne humeur.  
Le serveur partit ensuite leur chercher chacun un verre d'eau. En revenant, il jeta à nouveau un regard à la liste qui trainait encore au centre de leur table.

\- Tiens, je ne t'avais pas demandé … Encore un service qu'Arthur t'as demandé ? demanda-t-il en désignant du menton le carnet tout en s'asseyant.

\- Oui, en quelques sortes … J'ai trié pendant une bonne partie de la nuit les comptes-rendus des interrogatoires d'il y à deux jours, et j'ai pu jeter un coup d'œil à ceux de ce matin du coup … Je fais une liste des suspects avec leurs alibis, les moments où ils se sont déplacés … Arthur aime avoir des avis extérieurs. Et les agents sont trop occupés à agiter leurs matraques et faire les malins devant les journalistes pour se pencher sur tous les détails …

\- Je suppose donc que je ne suis pas autorisé à regarder … Mais d'ailleurs, tu ne devrais pas avoir le droit de parler aux suspects comme nous le faisons, non ?

\- Je ne suis qu'assistant, je ne rentre pas vraiment dans les cases au commissariat … Et puis de toute manière, Arthur trouvera surement à redire sur mes déductions, elles ne sont que superficielles, je n'ai pas accès à tous les détails de l'enquête … Je n'ai même pas pu voir la victime ! s'exclama-t-il avant de boire une gorgée de son verre d'eau.

\- Haha, un jour tu pourras aller où tu veux ! Tu auras juste à brandir tes papiers de détective, et toutes les portes te seront ouvertes … Et puis dans quelques années, la radio se sera bien plus développée, et les moyens de recherche aussi. Tu seras à la pointe de la nouveauté !

Peter sourit de plus belle, partageant de nouveau ses rêves et ambitions. En prenant son verre à la main, les yeux du serveur se posèrent cependant sans le vouloir sur le carnet qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres de sa main. Il détourna rapidement le regard, un peu embêté. Il ne voulait pas avoir de soucis. Mais désormais, il savait qui allait en avoir. Quatre noms avaient été entourés en gros et soulignés, signifiant surement une certaine attention de la part des détectives. Il en reconnut deux. Francis et Bella.

\- • -

\- Tu vas chez Elizabeta ?

\- Oui ! Mais je ne tarde pas trop, c'est promis.

Geneviève observa sa nièce sans répondre un mot. Elle avait l'impression de la regarder dans les yeux pour la dernière fois. La peur et l'angoisse de l'affaire du meurtre ne se trouvait cependant pas dans le regard de Bella, mais bien dans celui de sa tante. Cette dernière avait eu tous les détails de l'histoire la nuit même de l'accident. Francis était passé en hâte voir sa mère dès que les policiers l'autorisèrent a quitter sa brasserie. A quatre heures du matin. Elle n'avait jamais tant tremblé et pleuré depuis la lettre annonçant le décès de son frère.

\- ... Vers quelle heure penses-tu rentrer ?

\- Et bien … commença Bella en jetant un regard à la pendule dans l'entrée. Il n'est que onze heures et demie … Je vais manger avec Eliza, donc je reviendrai vers quinze heures je suppose … ?

\- D'accord.

Elles s'observèrent dans le silence encore quelques secondes. Geneviève trouvait quelque chose de changé chez Bella. Ses cernes et son teint montraient clairement les épreuves auxquelles elle avait dû faire face dernièrement, mais son regard était plus étincelant que jamais. Une nouvelle assurance semblait entretenir la petite flamme dans son iris.  
La belge se pencha finalement vers sa tante pour l'embrasser, comme à chacun de ses départs, et quitta la maison dans un sourire. Sans plus attendre, elle se dirigea vers l'arrêt de bus la plus proche, afin de la mener à l'Ouest de la ville, non loin du bois de Boulogne. Dans le bus, elle ne s'amusa pas a observer les magnifiques maisons qui bordaient les rues sur son trajet, comme elle l'aurait fait d'ordinaire, et elle n'eut pas même envie de sortir le livre qu'elle avait pris avec elle dans son sac. Son esprit était ailleurs.  
Enfin arrivée à son arrêt, qu'elle faillit d'ailleurs louper, elle s'empressa de se diriger vers une grande maison claire parsemée de lierre, et aux buissons taillés avec précisions. Elle passa le portail, et sonna a la porte. Son amie vint lui ouvrir rapidement.

\- Bella ! s'écria la hongroise en enlaçant son invitée.

\- Je ne suis pas trop en retard ? répondit-elle en répondant à son étreinte.

\- Pas du tout ! Je viens de finir de mettre la table, tu es juste à l'heure, comme d'habitude !

Elles se rendirent ensemble dans la salle à manger, dès que la belge fut débarrassée de son manteau et de son sac. Elizabeta éteignit la radio, qui diffusait _Rhapsody in Blue_ à travers toute la maisonnée.

\- Voilà. Nous serons plus à l'aise. D'ailleurs, Roderich est au conservatoire, nous allons pouvoir passer un bon moment toutes les deux … !

Bella s'installa à table alors que l'hôtesse de maison apportait un plat fumant. Bella les servit toutes deux de vin, et leur repas put commencer. Elles commencèrent par échanger des mondanités, se complimentèrent sur leurs nouveaux vêtements, collier de perles, ou autres. Elles voulaient toutes deux éloigner leurs pensées de ce qui s'était passé trois jours plus tôt. Cependant, Bella se devait raconter le rendez-vous qu'elle avait eu la veille avec le détective à sa meilleure amie.

\- Alors ? Il voulait vraiment te poser des questions sur le … meurtre, ou c'était un moyen subtil de t'inviter à boire un verre ? demanda Elizabeta.

\- Un peu des deux … Au final, c'était plutôt sympathique. Oh mais d'ailleurs ...

La belge but une gorgée de vin, laissant sa phrase en suspend. Son amie la fixait avec des yeux ronds, attendant quelle autre nouvelle incroyable elle allait découvrir.

\- … Il faut absolument que je te raconte ce qui s'est passé ce matin, finit-elle au bout de quelques secondes dans un sourire.

\- A la brasserie ? Mais nous n'y sommes restés pourtant qu'une petite heure pour répondre à quelques questions sans intérêt …

\- Oui, mais cela s'est passé après ...

\- Dis-moi tout !

\- Et bien … J'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

\- • -

\- Voilà messieurs, c'est ici.

Après avoir passé la cuisine, Francis avait conduit les deux détectives dans le "garde-manger". C'était une pièce vaste, aussi fraîche que le temps l'était dehors, avec une porte donnant sur une cour intérieure. Les aliments et autres réserves de boissons étaient rangés dans des boites, étagères ou cageots.

\- Il fait rudement froid, dit Allistair en frissonnant.

\- Désolé, j'aurai du vous prévenir, en hiver nous laissons toutes les fenêtres ouvertes … C'est tout de même mieux pour conserver les aliments, ajouta Francis.

\- Hum. On peut jeter un coup d'œil ? demanda Arthur d'un ton neutre.

\- Bien sûr. Votre métier vous l'autorise après tout, non ?

Le détective lança un regard noir au propriétaire de la brasserie. Bien sûr qu'il savait qu'il avait le droit, quelque soit l'avis des personnes chez qui il fait un état des lieu ou une perquisition ! Il essayait juste de se montrer poli, dans ces situations. La réponse un peu tranchante et faussement sympathique du français à ses yeux l'avait tout de suite énervé, et surtout blessé dans son orgueil. Il s'avança sans un mot au centre de la pièce, laissant trainer son regard sur les aliments. Il 'avait jamais vraiment mis les pieds dans ce genre de pièces, et pour l'instant, tout semblait à peu près normal. Tout était rangé parfaitement, sécurisé, éloigné de potentiels rats, et propre. La porte était fermée a clé lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés avec le patron, et celle donnant sur l'extérieur était bloquée par un cadenas. Peu de personnes avaient donc accès à cette salle.

\- Vous seul avez accès à ce lieu ?

\- Je suis le seul à en avoir la clé oui, mais elle est ouverte aux cuisiniers et serveurs pendant les services. Je suis donc toujours présent dans ces cas-là.

\- Et cette porte qui donne sur la cour … C'est la seule qui donne sur l'extérieur exceptée la porte d'entrée de la brasserie … ?

\- C'est exact. A part les fenêtres il n'y a pas vraiment d'autre moyen d'entrer. Haha, une porte est tout de même mieux pour accueillir les clients non ? répondit Francis en riant tout en se tournant vers Allistair.

Arthur continua son inspection, à la recherche d'un quelconque défaut ou preuve, ignorant les rires et les paroles que son demi-frère échangeait avec le français. Il ne comprenait pas comment ce dernier arrivait à plaire à tous. La première fois qu'ils l'avaient rencontrés, Allistair l'avait tout de suite apprécié et Peter semblait aussi trouver le blond sympathique.

\- Quoique, une fois j'ai fait sortir un homme par la fenêtre du pub où j'étais allé boire un coup un soir … Il avait essayé de partir avec ma commande ! s'exlama Allistair en riant.

\- Vraiment ? Haha, qu'est ce que c'était ? Une bière ? Un whisky ? demanda le français.

\- Non ! Mon haggis !

Ils partirent dans une nouvelle quinte de rire. De son côté, Arthur soupira silencieusement. Il avait besoin de se concentrer ! De plus, le roux semblait vraiment ne pas vouloir l'aider, trop occupé à rire avec son nouveau compagnon.

\- Tiens … Francis, est-ce que vous avez un registre avec vos commandes, et vos livraisons ?

Les rires se stoppèrent. Le français se tourna vers Arthur en hochant la tête.

\- Oui, je vais vous le chercher.

Il laissa les deux britanniques dans la pièce froide, où le silence régna de nouveau.

\- Alors, tu t'amuses bien ?

Allistair jeta un regard interrogateur au blond.

\- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec le fait que je discute avec Francis ?

\- C'est un suspect. Et tu n'est pas là pour ça … On travaille enfin ! Dès que j'aurai … Dès que nous aurons bouclé cette affaire, tu auras tout le temps que tu voudras pour faire le malin avec les parisiens si cela t'enthousiasme tant … !

\- Arthur ! Nous sommes à Paris depuis à peine deux semaines ! J'ai bien le droit de discuter avec de nouvelles connaissances et … Attends je comprends, répondit Allister avec un sourire mauvais. Tu es juste jaloux du fait que j'arrive à m'intégrer et à rire avec les autres alors tu peine à parler aux gens ! Notons d'ailleurs que le, seul, rendez-vous que tu as eu hier n'a pas eu l'air de se passer comme tu l'espérais …

\- Non ! Enfin je … Ce n'est pas ça ! s'exclama l'autre en gonflant les joues. Je n'aime juste pas ce Francis … Il ne m'inspire pas confiance ...

\- Tu lui as parlé deux fois ! Et seulement pour lui poser quelques questions en lien avec ton travail ! Comment peux-tu te faire un avis sur lui avec si peu de conversation ?

\- Je ne sais pas … Je … Il est tout l'opposé de mon caractère, il est bruyant, trop expressif … Et d'ailleurs, mon rendez-vous s'est très bien passé !

\- Mais bien sûr. Elle ne t'a même pas adressé un regard ce matin. Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle "un rendez-vous réussi", répondit-il en mimant les guillemets.

Arthur fulminait. Francis revint quelques secondes plus tard, un bloc de feuilles tapées à la machine à écrire sous le bras. Le détective se tourna vers lui, le regard toujours noir, et prit la pile qui lui tendit le français d'un air interrogateur. Le britannique enfonça un peu plus son chapeau sur son crâne, releva le col de son manteau d'une main et prit la direction de la sortie.

\- Bien. J'en ai assez vu ici. Je vous recontacterai Bonnefoy, merci pour le registre, dit-il d'un ton froid en passant la porte.

Francis se retrouva seul avec Allistair. Ce dernier sortit une cigarette de la poche de son manteau en soupirant.

\- J'ai fais quelque chose de mal … ? Je l'ai peut-être froissé ou ...

\- Non ce n'est rien, le coupa l'écossais. Une petite dispute familiale. Il ne mérite pas vous vous inquiétez pour lui.

\- Oh, bien … D'ailleurs, je pense que nous pouvons cessez de nous vouvoyer ...

\- Haha c'est vrai … ! dit-il en coinçant sa cigarette éteinte dans sa bouche. Je vais devoir y aller, cet imbécile à quand même besoin de moi … A plus tard Francis.

\- A plus tard Allistair.

Dès que le roux eut quitté le garde-manger et les cuisines, Francis referma la porte derrière eux en sifflotant. L'un des employés qui était venu pour nettoyer les cuisines interrogea le blond du regard.

\- Tout va bien patron … ? Vous avez l'air assez enjoué malgré ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour ...

\- Je vais bien Alexis, je vais bien … ! C'est juste que ces deux détectives sont très sympathiques finalement !

\- • -

Lorsque Gilbert quitta la brasserie, il ne s'éternisa pas et prit directement la direction de son hôtel. Il était fatigué, et sa discussion avec Allistair l'avait plus que remonté. Il allait être sous surveillance de la police ! Et cela dès l'après-midi … Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Même s'il n'était pas le seul, comme le lui avait expliqué le britannique, il se sentait tout de même victime d'un certaine injustice … Le vent lui mordit le visage, alors qu'il remontait l'une des nombreuses rues pavées de la capitale dont il ignorait le nom. Il n'avait qu'une seule hâte. Partir. Fuir. Quitter ce pays qui désormais lui faisait presque autant de mal que l'Allemagne. Arrivé devant son hôtel, il repensa à la façon dont il avait parlé à son frère, une demie heure plus tôt. Il s'en voulait atrocement. Jamais il ne s'énervait de la sorte, et Ludwig avait du être aussi retourné que l'albinos l'était désormais. Il entra en baissant les yeux, son chapeau toujours vissé sur la tête. Il monta à l'étage et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Elle était fermée à clé. Ludwig n'était donc pas rentré. Gilbert sentit son pouls s'accélérer en quelques secondes. Où pouvait-il se trouver, s'il n'était pas à l'hôtel ? L'albinos se calma. Son cadet devait certainement se promener dans la capitale, ou était en train de leur chercher un déjeuner. S'il ne rentrait pas dans l'heure, Gilbert pourrait commencer à s'inquiéter.  
Ludwig rentra trois quarts d'heure plus tard. En voyant son grand-frère finir de se ronger les ongles, assis dans le fauteuil de leur chambre, il comprit rapidement ce qui avait traversé son esprit.

\- Pardonne-moi Gil', j'ai du faire un détour … Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter ! s'exclma le blond en enlevant son écharpe l'air visiblement embêté.

\- Ce n'est rien … Il faut que je te fasse confiance aussi … !

Ils s'installèrent sur le sofa, tandis que Ludwig sortait le pain et le boudin qu'il avait acheté en rentrant. Leur dispute était désormais loin derrière eux.

\- C'est très bon, dit Gilbert en mâchonnant son repas. Où est-ce que tu es allé pour acheter ça ?

\- Oh, pas tout près. On peut dire que j'ai plutôt bien marché ...

Contre sa hanche, il pouvait sentir le morceau de papier plié en quatre que lui avait donné Bella. Ludwig sourit. Ce serait son petit secret pour l'instant.

* * *

 **Et voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu ! La suite est toute prête dans ma tête, et la prochaine fois, nous retournerons voir des personnages que l'on a laissé un peu de côté pour l'instant … ! Sinon, il y a eu un petit caméo d'un de mes OC quelles lignes plus haut haha, je devais placer quelqu'un de random, et ma ville chérie m'est venue à l'esprit … (Indice pour découvrir qui il est : il s'appelle Alexis Canut !)**  
 **MERCI A TOUS lecteurs connus, anonymes, comme discrets. Vos passages m'emplissent de joie. Cette fiction à atteint les 375 views ! Je n'en reviens toujours pas … Je vous aime très très fort. (j'espère que vous m'appréciez aussi haha) Si cette fiction vous tient à cœur, j'en suis ravie !**  
 **BISES et à très vite ! Je vous tiens au jus des avancées des chapitres sur la page de mon profil !**

 _ **ROSIE**_


End file.
